


My Compleatly Mad Gardain Angel

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Series: Compleatly Mad [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken people, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Bucky Healing, Bucky is a sweet heart, Darkness, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate, Independent OC, Love, M/M, Venus Hates herself, Venus is a strong independant woman that still likes her Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venus and Bucky are in love, and adventures follow. With a twisted love triangle, many things go wrong, and only a few problems are solved. To the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plums

I would like to say that as I fell, I had some profound revelation about life and death, laughed in the face of death, but really, all I could think was “Gosh! I’m falling!” With quite a few curses. Then pain. Now think about tripping and landing and smacking your arm, now add a tearing feeling. Then times that pain by ten thousand, and you’re almost there. There was darkness, except for the small dot. I woke up and my freakin arms gone and I’m being experimented on by HYDRA scientists. Get sedated again, and the dot is a little bigger. I have no clue what sparked my Angel, I guess, stress? PTSD? Falling and going boom? She was easy on the eyes, not sexy, but lovely all the same. She had golden eyes and soft tan skin. Her hair was platinum blonde and short, in a style that only made sense when I got to the twenty first century. She wore a soft white dress that made her look even more angelic. Her voice was soft and loving, like I was her friend and I’d had a bad day at school. She always put my head in her lap and stroked my hair and let me cry. Until I was comfortable. Then she would say something, almost like a proverb.

Over the hills  
in the forest  
Under the skies so blue.  
Over the lands,  
Under the sea,  
This is where I love you.  
No ware too far  
No trip too Long  
Always close by  
This where I love you,  
No matter  
The Place  
The Time  
The Life

Her little Chant was the only thing Bucky could see. The winter soldier is a machine, He doesn't need a guardian, but I, James Buchanan Barnes was only able to be resurrected by My Guardian.  
My Guardian Angel.

 

 

Plums

I Walked down the street thinking about my boss, when The guy buying plums caught my eye. I watched another guy start running away yelling something in Wakonden. I Saw the guy buying plums running away, but he made eye contact with me. A look of horror and confusion crossed his face. He crashed into some trash cans but scrambled up and ran around the side of a building. I ran to a place where I could see where he went, but he wasn’t there. Like he’d disappeared. I looked up and caught my breath. He was standing in a windowsill eight stories up. Eight stories up. We made eye contact again and another look of complete and utter confusion crossed his face. He smashed the window and disappeared from view.  
The guy buying plums was around six foot, with long brown hair. Even in the Wakonden heat he was wearing a jacket and gloves, he was wearing a black baseball cap. He had a black backpack. His open jacket revealed a red shirt. For some reason I had seen a glint of silver on his arm. Perhaps a bracelet.  
A commotion had started and a cop car showed up. What is going on? Several Cops emerged and I caught a glimpse of my Boss’s son, The prince. I walked briskly toward him and I asked “What's going on? What happened you're Highness?” The prince’s eyes were grieving.  
“The UN meeting was bombed by one James Barnes. My father was killed.” The prince said.  
My hands went to my mouth in horror.  
“W-What does he look like?” I asked  
“He is around six foot, Long brown hair. Metal arm.” said the black widow as she emerged from behind The prince.  
“Oh no…” I said  
“What is it?” The Black Widow said  
“I just- I just saw him running away from a guy screaming about him. He made eye contact with me and looked scared.”  
“Why dont you just go to your apartment for the day Venus” Prince T'Challa said “I have no further work for you today.”  
“Are you sure you’re highness?” I asked  
“Yes. You may leave. Romanoff. Escort her home. I don’t want anything happening to her.” T’Challa said  
“Yes sir” Romanoff said.  
We started walking through the streets in silence. We made it to the place where I had seen Barnes. “Thats where he was buying plums.” I said  
“Huh. Why would he be so out in the open? He’s smarter than that.” Natasha Said.  
“You guys knew each other?” I asked.  
“He trained me in The Red Room. We were... friends. He knew me.” She said.  
“And now?” I asked  
“Not sure. He had his memories taken a few hundred times. His brain is probably gray pudding at this point.” Natasha said.  
“Well, when I was in college, I had a short time being experimented on for money, they accidentally gave a guy memory loss. They made a serum to bring his memories back, it was based by a chemical in plums. Maybe Barnes was trying to heal his brain.” I said.  
Natasha looked at me sharply “Really? I’m not a science person, but that sounds sort of far fetched.”  
“Ask Tony. He’s a science dude.” I said  
“Did the guy get his memories back?” Natasha asked  
“Most of them. He never got his memories of where his keys were.” I joked.  
“Ok, then maybe Barns was trying to heal his brain.” Nat said “I’ll run it by Tony.”  
We were at my front door, I shook her hand and said “Good talking with you. I’m a psych major so if you need any therapy, just find me.”  
“After this, we probably will. I can feel conflict brewing.” She laughed ruefully.  
I nodded and opened my door and walked into the kitchen to get food because food is awesome. I honestly don’t understand how im not fat yet. I grabbed a bag of popcorn out of its box and popped it into the microwave (Badum Tish), and grabbed a Coke out of my Fridge. Once the popcorn popped, headed into my living room because Netflix. I sat down and started a movie. I noticed a shadow moving in the corner. I froze. I reached for the knife I keep in my pocket.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” A very rusty voice said.  
“W-who are you?” I stuttered.  
“Who are you first.” The voice said.  
“M-My name is Venus Lee” I said.  
“I have seen you before. Tell me about your life. Your important.” He said.  
“I-I was born February 14th 1991, In Seattle Washington state. I went to school until I skipped 2 grades and graduated early. I was sixteen when I graduated and my parents died. I went to College in Colorado for psychology. I hacked a little, not lots. I mostly just hacked a shopping network to get free stuff. I’m currently working for King T’Challa because your explosion killed the previous king.” I said.  
“I didn’t blow up that building.” He said.  
“Yes you did. You were caught on camera.” I said  
“That wasn’t me.” He said  
“Then why’d you run?” I asked.  
“If someone was screaming to the cops to arrest you, wouldn’t you run?” He asked.  
“I suppose” I Said “My turn to ask a question. Why are you here? In my house I mean rather than where you live?”  
“I needed to see you. You know my past?” He asked  
“I know your James Barnes, you were an assassin called The Winter Soldier, you were friends with Steve Rogers, and you come from the 1940’s.” I said “It’s actually quite impressive that you’re still functioning pretty well. You should be completely mad, from what they did to you.”  
“I-” his voice cracked “I had a guardian, a woman who would comfort me when I wasn’t killing people. I needed to see you because, you look so much like her it’s, completely mad. She sung a small song to help me.”  
I was uncomfortable. Does he think im his guardian now? Is he nowhere as mentally stable as he seems? Wait, Song? Holy-  
“How’d the song go?” I asked softly.  
“Over the hills, in the forest, under the sky so blue-” He started rattling it off like he had memorised it.  
“On the land, under the sea, This is where I love you.” I finished the stanza.  
He nodded “Nowhere too far”  
“No trip too long” I said.  
“Always close by” He said.  
“This is where I love you” I said.  
“No matter” He said.  
“The place” I said.  
“The time” He said.  
“The life” I said.  
The silence followed so long I thought he’d fallen asleep with his eyes open.  
“How do you know that song?” He asked  
“It was the song my mom would sing to me when I was sad. How do YOU know it?” I asked  
“When I was in cryo freeze I had this dream where y-”He paused “-the guardian would comfort me by singing that to me. It was the only thing that I could look forward to as the soldier.”  
“That's what could explain why your not mad.” I said  
“Completely mad” He said cracking a small smile. I chuckled a little.  
“Completely.” I corrected myself. We both cracked up from the long day.  
I sat down cross legged on the floor. This guy, who claimed to have seen someone who couldn’t have been me but was identical to me, sat down in front of me. We ended up just sitting, thinking about stuff until my phone rang.  
I jumped and he jumped more, running away, opening my window and almost jumping out. My phone rang again. I picked up to my brother’s girlfriend.  
“Venus? Hi. Andrew and I set a date for the wedding. You should come because Andrew will be devastated if his little sister, his only family left, isn't there, so be there. It’s going to be in a month, on August 13th. I’m going to seem brash for this, but don't be an uppity bitch about this. I’m doing my best not to bridezilla.” Lacy, my brothers fiance, said.  
“The only reason you called is because Andrew is right behind you, isn’t it? I’ll be there. What do you want as a gift that You might actually use?” I Said, “And I was only an uppity bitch because you provoked me.”  
“Why don't you get us a new sister?” Lacy hissed.  
“I would but I’m one of a kind. How about a painting?” I asked  
She paused. “A painting would be nice. Don’t spend your whole salary though. I want you to be there, for Andrew.” Lacy said.  
“Don’t worry about me not having enough money. Im working for a king remember?” I said  
“How could I have forgotten, your bragging and all?” she said. “Anyway I have to go. Andrew said Hi and love you. Bye” and she hung up.  
“Who was it?” James said.  
“My sister in law. She’s the uppity bitch, acting like I am.” I said  
“You sound friendly” He snorted.  
“Oh yeah, real friendly.” I snorted “Do you need anything? Food? Water?”  
His stomach growled.  
I Stopped smiling “When was the last time you had food?” I asked  
“I don’t know.” He said, not smiling.  
“I’ll make pancakes. Follow me.” I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of pancake mix and a bottle of hard cider out of the fridge with two eggs, and half a stick of butter. I turned on the stove top and poured a little oil onto the griddle. I mixed up the batter and put some on and waited for the little bubbles to form, signaling time to flip it. I flipped it and added two more to the griddle. I got out two plates and said “Go to the fridge and get whatever you want to drink. Water is also an option.” I took a sip of my Coke. I placed two pancakes on the plates and Put two more onto the griddle. He seemed to prefer the darker pancakes, oddly enough. I thought I was the only one. He could eat forever. Once we ate, He started looking antsy.  
“You want to leave?” I asked.  
“Umm I don’t want to go, but I will go, so you don’t get hurt.” He said  
“You don’t have to.” I said.  
“Yes I do. I don’t know if you will be ok.” He said.  
“Stay if you want to. I Won’t get hurt.” I said  
“How do you know?” he asked.  
“I just do. You can leave tomorrow.” I said  
“... Fine. I’ll stay one night.” he said reluctantly  
“Good. We can watch a movie.” I said happily. I popped more popcorn because the popcorn I had popped earlier was cold. I also threw in some potato chips and doritos. I turned on Disney’s The Princess And The Frog. He watched sort of distractedly.  
When we finished the movie he said “I was a big disney nerd before I was, umm, you know.”  
“Really? There are like a hundred now.” I said.  
“Really? How?” He asked, a child like wonder in his eyes.  
I smirked “Disney is a big thing now. It has amusement parks all over the world, and it's a multi million corperation now.”  
“Wow. That insane.” He said.  
“Completely mad” I said.  
He laughed. Pure and happy. Like none of the things he’d done had happened. It was nice. I smiled, as he did. His smile lit up a room.  
“Want to watch another?” I asked.  
“I’d love to. Can I pick?” He asked.  
“Sure!” I opened my netflix account and he surfed through many movies, and finally picked Ferris Bueller's Day Off. We laughed and laughed. It was around midnight when we decided to sleep. I Fell asleep and dreamed I had fallen in love with a soldier, a story from the 40’s. The soldier seemed so familiar. The dream was good and romantic until He left. It didn’t feel like he died until I received a letter from the military that stated he was dead. I woke up crying around three in the morning. I had apparently woken James.  
He Inched the door open, and whispered “Are you ok?”  
I wiped my face from tears, shrugged, and whispered “Just a sad dream. Will you, umm…” I motioned for him to join me. He tentatively got under the covers with me, and put his arms around me. One was cold and smooth. It was nice in the heat of my room. He held me in his arms until I was asleep again.  
I woke up around 11 A.M. on a saturday. Barnes was gone. I was sadder than I should have been. I went into the kitchen and got some food, but it tasted like sand.  
I had worn my T-shirt to bed and it was all crumpled. I had put on some pajama shorts. I sighed and picked up my phone, and called King T’Challa.  
“Uh, Sir? I had a visitor last night, it was Barnes. He left earlier this morning.” I said.  
“Do you know where he was going?” King T’Challa asked quietly.  
“No Sir.” I said.  
“Then why did you tell me?” T’Challa said  
“I just thought you should know he hasn’t left the area. He can’t be far” I said.  
“Ok. I was notified that you have a wedding to attend? You may go to it.” He said  
“Thank you sir.” I said  
“Please call me T’Challa.” T’Challa said  
“Ok T’Challa” I said.  
“I-I have a question” T’Challa said  
“Ask.” I said  
“I was wondering, you may totally say no, but would you like, I mean, do you… Wanna go to dinner?” I could hear him blushing.  
“Sure. I’d be honored.” I smiled.  
I could hear him sigh with relief. “Ok. When would you like to come over for dinner?” He asked  
“How about six?” I asked.  
“Six is good.” He said.  
There was a long silence.  
“I’m not going to hang up” T’Challa said.  
“Ok, Should I?” I asked.  
“If you want” Said T’Challa.  
I Hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

Now let's skip to the date preparation.

Around 4:30 I started to prepair. I stood in front of my closet thinking about what I was going to wear. I eventually tried on a little black dress with red accents, such as pockets, pins, and the wide collar. I just put a little attitude wave in my hair. I put on minimal makeup, and I added a small cheetah print purse. I got a text form T’Challa saying “I’m so so so so so sorry, I have to cancel. I got a hint to where Barnes is. We can reschedule?”  
I Sighed to myself, and texted “Yeah. Where is he?”  
“In an apartment in the city.” He said. “I gtg sorry.”  
I texted “Its ok. Go get ‘em”  
He said “:-)”  
I sighed. I just finished getting ready.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus finds herself in the mitst of a huge superhero battle, and is tricked.

Fight

I was on the plane when I heard a commotion going through the whole plane. I was about to fly over the ocean to see my brother’s wedding. I opened my window to Iron Man, War Machine, and a Guy in a black cat costume, facing, captain america. As I watched, a guy wearing a red and blue onesie shoot webs at cap and steal his shield. He was a scrawny little guy. As I watched, all hell broke loose. I saw Ant Man, and, Is that James? What the hell is he doing here?  
“Passengers, please remain calm, we are evacuating the airport now.   
Los pasajeros , por favor mantengan la calma , estamos evacuando el aeropuerto ahora. Die Passagiere, bitte bleiben Sie ruhig, wir den Flughafen jetzt evakuieren…” A flight attendant said in a few languages, and then people started to get up and grab their luggage. I watched as James and The Falcon, ran into the airport, followed by the Guy In the red and blue onesie, wait, is he shooting webs? Oh it’s just Spider Man. I got out of my seat and was pushed back by panicking passengers, and I hit my head. I went out like a light. I woke up when THE PLANE WAS BEING RIPPED IN HALF BY A GIANT WEARING A RETRO BIKER SUIT! Oh wait, that's just Ant Man. No big deal. Actually it was a giant deal, because he was giant, get it? Hehehehe. Anyway I saw Barnes runnout of the building, followed by The Falcon. Barnes and I made eye contact as I rubbed the bump on my head. He was scared that I was here. He pointed at me, and The Falcon jumped into flight. He was distracted by War Machine, and couldn’t get to me.   
Finally I got my brain back and knew I had to get out of there. I assessed my exit routs. Out the side of the plane? Not an option. A fight was raging, and I might hurt or kill me if I landed wrong. Out the doors, The plane had been shifted away from the building. Down a ladder, that might work. I grabbed my pack and fell again, and I was almost crushed by Ant Man falling onto the plane. The ladder is out of the equation. Think. THINK! Um uh… Oh! The life rafts! I dashed to the front of the ship and got a rubber raft out of its stowing. I deployed it and it landed on the ground near the door. I jumped out and bounced off and broke one of my heels. I cursed loudly. My mistake.  
Every superhero stopped and stared at me.  
“I'm just trying to get out of here because the plane shifted and I couldn’t get out so I inflated a raft and I jumped out and my heel broke and it really hurt so I cursed. You can go back to doing the killing eachother now.” I said.  
“Are you Venus Lee?” Captain America asked.  
“Um yeah. Why?” I asked.   
All hell broke loose. Again.  
Everyone started to run at me. The first person to get to me was Iron Man. He picked me up like a sack of potatoes and held me out away from him, threatening to drop me.   
“If you don’t stop this fight now, Lee dies. Am I clear?” Stark asked. His hands were so tight on my hips it really hurt.  
“You’re hurting me…” I said.  
“Well If they don’t stop you’re going to hurt a ton more.” Stark said.  
I whimpered  
“You have to the count of ten for Lee to stay alive” Stark said.  
“My mom said you could never trust a Stark” I hissed and he loosened his grip.  
“Ten” Stark shouted and started to rise.  
“Nine” Stark shouted. We rose some more and I saw Bucky fidget.  
“Eight” Stark Shouted. In my head I heard “We are going to let him drop you. I will catch you. I have telekinetic powers, so you won't be hurt. Act like you're scared.”  
“Seven” My heart was pounding  
“Six”   
“Five”  
“Four”  
“Three”  
“Two”  
“One” I Started to fall. I was almost 900 feet up. I screamed, but my voice was taken by the wind. I fell so fast. Around 100 feet up I started to slow. I saw falcon above me fighting War Machine. My vision started to go dark from the speed. My last sight before I blacked out again was slowly being lowered into James's arms.  
I woke up in the back of a Jet, with a blanket wrapped around me. My ears were popped, signifying that were we high up. I winced as I got up, my legs and back were killing me. It was so cold up here. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter and shuffled into the control room. I knew about this type of ship. I could in theory even fly one. In theory. I knew how to but I hadn’t ever at this point. It was a Quinjet. I shuffled into the control room to asses whether I was captive or a friend. Captain America was flying and Barnes was sitting in another seat.  
“-and Then we watched a Disney movie called ‘The Princess and The Frog’. We had popcorn, potato chips and another chip that I can’t remember for some reason. She told me that Disney is a huge corporation now. Weird huh?” Barnes said.  
“Yeah. When this all boils down, I’ll show you the rest of the new ones.” Steve said.  
“Cool. I got to pick the next movie. It was called, umm… I don’t remember. We went to bed around midnight. I slept ok until two or so, when I had a nightmare. I thought I had woken her, because she was crying. Turns out she had a bad dream too. Not scary, but sad. That's the worst type. The type that are so horrible that you need to physically let out tears of pain. She had me come into bed with her and cuddle-” Bucky said but Steve cut him off with a look.  
“Did you guys… Fondue?” Steve asked  
“You’re a nerd Steve, no, we didn’t. I know she’s important, but I’m a living example of that your memories lie like hell. I know she’s important, though.” Bucky said and paused “It was stupidly hard to leave in the morning. I fell asleep with her in my arms, the warmth was so comforting. Like forgetting you need oxygen to live, so you stop breathing, and when you breath again, it feels so good. I left around 9 I think, not like I have a phone to look at the time on. I just went to my apartment and looked at some of the old photos from the 1940’s, trying to figure out who I was. I was there when you walked in. I was lost in thought, so I hid under my bed. You didn’t look there for some reason. I surprised myself by not realising you were close.”  
“Your Steve radar was malfunctioning” Steve joked, and Bucky cracked up.  
“So now what?” Steve asked.  
“What do you mean? We storm the base, kill the others, and capture the guy” Bucky said.  
“No, about Venus, What are you going to do?” Steve asked.  
“I-” his voice cracked “-I don’t know. I need to keep her safe. I don’t know if I should get close to her. Everyone I get close too should be able to kill me if I… You know, become the Soldier. I need to know she’ll be safe.” Bucky said. The silence was deafening. Suddenly Bucky spun around and saw me. His blushed, knowing I had heard him vocalizing his feelings for me.   
Steve saw me and smiled and said “Finally up I see. I started to wonder you weren't as fine as you looked.”  
“He’s quiet poetic sometimes, isn’t he?” I said, and Bucky put his face in his hands.  
“Only when he’s talking to a girl” Steve said and smiled.  
“Forgive my words” He said.  
“Why should I? I liked them” I said, teasing him.  
“How long did you know she was here Steve?” Bucky asked.  
“When you were talking about Chips that you couldn’t remember the name of” Steve said  
“Doritos, and that's about the time I got here. Also the other movie we watched was called Ferris Buller’s Day Off.” I reminded him “Wait, your euphemism for sex is Fondue? Thats weird.”  
“Steve thought Stark’s dad was hitting on his girl with Fondue” Bucky said, hastily changing the subject.  
“... Its just cheese and bread. Or fruit and chocolate” I said.  
“I know. I Just didn’t know that then” Steve said. “Bucky wouldn’t let that go ever.”  
“No I won’t” Bucky said.  
“Don’t think the poet would let his friend forget his own fault?” I smirked.  
“Please don’t call me that…” Bucky whined.  
“Where still another five hours out, you two should get some sleep” Steve said.  
“Ok” I said.   
“Um ok” Bucky said and shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
I walked back into the seating area and sat down. At the time, I didn’t think I was that hurt, but now I was really dying. I sat down, and groaned, and tugged the blanket around myself tighter and I was still really cold. Bucky followed me and sat down next to me. We sat in silence.  
“Are you cold?” He asked.  
“Varry” I said. He tentatively put his arm around me. It felt nice. He pulled his arm away. I scowled at him, and grabbed his arm and pulled his arm around your shoulder, and he ended up closer than before. I closed my eyes. I Woke up a few hours later, and Bucky was still asleep. I just watched him, contently and laid my head on his chest. My eyes closed again. I felt him stirring a little, I lifted my head a little and looked at him. His eyes were open, and his cocky smile looked down at me.  
“The poet’s muse drools in her sleep” Bucky joked.  
I blushed and smiled a little “Can’t be perfect when you’ve been lulled to sleep by the poet’s bad pieces.”  
“Oh so thats how its going to be!” He chuckled “Perhaps the poet needs a little inspiration...” He placed his hand under my chin and guided my face to his. I turned my head so our noses didn’t bump. His lips were soft and lush, a surge of energy sped through my limbs. I shivered. I hadn’t noticed how badly I had wanted this. Suddenly he pulled away.  
“Is this real, or are you just letting me? Do you want this?” Bucky asked.  
“For the love of god. You can’t just pull away from this. Take the hint Bucky. I want this.” I said annoyedly. He smiled, cocked his head to the side and, almost violently crashed his lips into mine again. I turned my head a little, broke away and swung my leg over his legs and sat on his lap and rejoined the kiss. I moved a little. He tentatively pushed his tongue against his lips. Too much a gentleman, asking permission. I opened my mouth and shifted to a much more comfortable position. He moaned softly.  
“Bucky were almost-” Steve burst in, and started blushing beet red “Oh, um, sorry. We're almost there. I’ll, go, now. Sorry” Steve hurried back into the pilot's space. Bucky looked at me and blushed.   
“Sorry” Bucky said. “To be continued?” He asked.  
“Of course” I replied, a little annoyed that we were interrupted, but I was resigned. I seem to be living in a constant state of annoyance. I shifted off of Bucky and squeezed his hand.  
“So what are you and Steve going to in the base?” I asked  
“Were going to kill the others, locate the imposter, and try to prove to Tony that this fight is futile.” Bucky said.  
“An empire that crumbles from the enemy can rebuild itself. One that crumbles from the inside is unfixable.” I warned him.  
“I know. We’ll be ok” Bucky said, smiling. “Although, If we need to leave quickly, be ready in the pilot's space. We may need you to fly. Here-” he handed me an earpiece. “You’ll be able to talk to us through this.”   
I kissed him passionately and said “You’ll get more of that when you come back…”  
“I’m not planning on disappointing you.” He said  
Suddenly the ship tipped a little as if it were landing. I squeezed his hand a little and gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Be careful.” I said quietly.  
“I will. I’ll come back to you.” James said.  
“I know you will. I’ll come help slap up some measly super soldiers if I have too. Got it?” sassy Venus said.  
He laughed and kissed me quickly and strowed to the door, Steve following him. They Looked onto the land and said something I couldn’t hear.   
Steve said “Dolores, but you called her Da. you spent three dollars trying to win her a stuffed bear.”   
Bucky laughed and said “I bet she’s like 100 now man” and Steve said “So are we pal”. and they closed the door and sat down. I heard a clunk some time later, and I opened the door a little. I saw Iron Man.  
“No hard feelings about the dropping you thing right? I was only doing that to stop a war.” Tony said.  
“Oh no, because why would anyone hold a grudge about being dropped from nine hundred feet up and having her used as bait, to the guy she was interested in. Why would I have hard feelings Tony?” I said.  
“My bad. I’m truly sorry about that and won't do it again, does that make things better?” Tony asked.  
“Lucky for you, I’m bad at holding a grudge. Just don’t hurt Bucky or Steve.” I said.  
“I’m here on truce grounds. I also would be an idiot to pick a fight with not one but two super soldiers, both very pissed off at me.” Tony said. “Stay warm Lee. Stay on the lookout for the impaster.”   
I nodded and he flew away.  
“Venus, Go into the cockpit. It’s warmer in there.” Steve’s voice said in my earpiece.  
“Why didn’t you say so earlier? I’ve been freezing!” I said.  
“Steve sometimes forgets that normal people aren't as resilient to the cold as we are.” Bucky chimed in.  
“Well you forgot to tell me too Buck” I pointed out.  
“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Bucky said and Steve started laughing.  
I smiled. I liked being apart of Bucky and Steve’s friendship, Like I’d breached a barrier. I sighed contentedly and walked into the cockpit and sat down in a soft flight chair. I looked out and saw a figure in the distance. It was a man, but I couldn’t see who it was. He were wearing an all black skintight suit. A cat suit.  
“Guys? We may have company.” I only heard grunting from the other end, like a fight was going on.   
“Uh yeah we do.” Steve said and the I heard him punch something that sounded metallic.  
“Start the plane” Bucky said like he was out of breath.  
I started the plane. A knock on the door startled me. I opened the door a very slight bit.  
“T-T’Challa?” I asked.  
T’Challa’s face was stony. “Is it true you're in love with Barnes?”   
“I don’t know T’Challa… It’s like, I know he’s important, and that he didn’t bomb the UN building, and I know He’s a good guy, but I’m not sure I can say I love him yet, but I have feelings for him.” I said.  
“Then you should know that Barnes and Rodgers are dead. They won’t be coming back.”   
I fell, I think. I couldn’t breath. My pulse was going a mile a minute. \  
I think I screamed.   
The kiss...  
...  
To NOT be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a coment on T'CHALLA LIES


	3. Caught in a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus updates us on her life and descovers a journal our sexy friend Bucky was wrighting.

Caught in a Lie

It is Two years after Bucky and I’s little thing. Tried a king this time. My hair is longer and softer. Im tanner, and thinner, and engaged to be a queen. I guess I’d grieved by taking comfort in the nearest pair of arms I could find, King T’Challa’s. It’s around three months until T’Challa and I’s wedding. Now I hardly think about Barnes.   
I love the palace. It’s big and grand. I always dreamed of being a princess when I was little. I wasn’t a very customary bride to a king. Usually Kings go for woman of Wakonda, but T’Challa wasn’t a very customary King. I think I love him because of his irregularity.  
He’d proposed to me a year and a half ago after my brother and sister’s wedding. He’d taken me to a secluded fountain garden, unfurled a picnic blanket. He’d given me a glass of wine, and we’d eaten italian cheesy bread with pesto and onions, one of my favorite dishes. We sat on the side of the fountain and chatted, holding hands, and then He got down on one knee and opened a box hidden in his pocket. In it was the most beautiful ring I’d ever seen. It was Vibranium and had a rainbow of diamonds. Literally, ROYGBIV and all. I slid it on and realised it was made in panels. It could stretch to the size of a bracelet, it could be compressed into a pendant, oh yeah, it was also a ring.  
“Hey babe i’m going to go wedding dress shopping today, ok?” I said   
“Yeah. Are we inviting your brother’s wife? I know she gets on your nerves.” T’Challa said.  
“She’s gotten a lot nicer. She can come.” I said, and walked to the car.  
“Kay babe. See you soon.” T’Challa  
I went to my car and got into the driver’s seat. I drove down the street and crossed the corner. I drove for a long time to a bridal boutique. I got out and opened the door and I saw a car with a license plate on a very orange car reading ST4RK. I saw him inside the bridal boutique. I walked inside and said “Tony? What are you doing here?” I asked.  
He turned around and did a double take “Venus? Hi! Whats up with you?”   
“I asked first” I said putting my hand on my hip and raised my eyebrows.  
“My fiancee Pepper is shopping for a dress. Now, what are you doing here?” Tony said.  
“I’m getting a dress.” I said  
“Who’s the lucky guy?” Tony asked.  
“T’Challa” I said and smiled brightly.  
“Really? I thought you’d be going out with Buck still but I guess he wouldn’t really be good at settling down. And I thought T’Challa would have told me.” Tony said.  
“Wait, what? Bucky? He’s, dead…” I said  
“What? Bucky? What are you talking about?” Tony said.  
“T’Challa said Bucky and Steve died when the compound collapsed!” I said  
“Bucky and Steve are alive!” Tony said. “The compound didn’t collapse! They looked for you for days and couldn’t find you at all! Bucky was distraught!” Tony said.  
I sat in silence for a long time. I couldn’t believe it. “Thank you for telling me this before I wasted my money.” I said. “Here’s my card. Give it to Bucky and remember to keep me in your contacts. T’Challa has a tendency to morn in a way that harms other people. People may be in danger. I have to go now.” I said  
“Wait. Venus, if you're in harms way, won’t going back put you at risk?” Tony asked.  
“No. I meant that he may hurt other people. He doesn't hit woman.” I said.   
“Ok, one last thing.” Tony handed me a watch. “Press the red button on the side if you're in any harms way. Got it?”   
“Got it Tony. Thank you.” I said. I walked out and T’Challa texted me “Going to be at the hotel late see you there babe :-).” I replied “See u” I got into the car and drove. I passed stores and I saw couple eating ice cream and holding hands. I drove past a fancy restaurant and saw a man proposing to a lady right on the sidewalk. I stifled a sob. My fiancee lied to me so he could have me for his own. I am no one's Princess. I am a queen. I am a peasant. I am a goat at a banquet table.  
I got back to the hotel. I went up to the room and got out the hotel stationery and a monogram pen. I started to wright.

T’Challa,  
I know that you are good at heart, but I can’t marry a person who hides important things such as Bucky and Rogers being alive. I can’t marry you because you lied about someone I cared for being dead. I may not have known him long. I can’t marry a man who tries to bribe me to not leave his side. I love you T’Challa, but too many things are keeping me from being able to trust you. Please don’t come looking for me. I would like to disappear for a while. Please don’t hurt anyone over this. I just need some time to Heal.  
Love,  
Venus Lee

I rolled up the note and took off my engagement ring and put it around the note. I put two hundred thousand dollars in my monthly allowance account. To the king of Wakanda, two hundred thousand dollars is barely any money. Not even enough to buy a pound of Vibranium. I went out of the hotel and to a small luggage store and bought a roller bag. I walked back to my hotel room, and I made the bed. I packed my clothing up and I took the picture of T’Challa out of a small picture frame and put it in my wallet. I put my books, sketch books, notebooks, my phone charger, and my pens and pencils, into my backpack. I put my ring and the note on the pillows. I placed my keycard on the night stand. My phone buzzed, and I saw a text from an unknown number. It said “Venus? It Tony” I Texted “This is Venus. Hi Tony”   
“Do you need a place to stay for a while?” Tony texted  
“It would be nice”  
“You can stay at avengers tower, I have a small apartment in brooklyn, and Bucky has the Barn”   
“What's the Barn?” I asked  
“Its an old house in the middle of nowhere Vermont. When Bucky ‘died’ the first time, The bank never foreclosed it. I can just say a young agent needs a temporary home.” Tony said  
“I’ll stay in The Barn. Please don’t tell Bucky i'm there right now. I need a little time to recuperate.” I said  
“NP I’m sending a car.” Tony said.  
I sighed and grabbed my luggage and walked out of the door. There was a very high tech car sitting in the hotel pickup circle. It had a virtual sign that said “Lee” I laughed and got in.  
“Hello miss Lee. I’m F.R.I.D.A.Y. your personal chauffeur. Where would you like to go?” FRIDAY said.  
“Uh, The Barn. Are you one of Stark's?” I asked  
“You got it. Your arrival time is and hour and fifteen minutes. If you need anything just address me.” FRIDAY said.  
“Ok” I said. “Are you monitoring me?”  
“Mr. Stark is receiving your heartbeat, breath signatures, hormone levels, just the basics to tell if you are in trouble.” FRIDAY said.  
“Ok. What are you getting from me now?” I asked  
“You are in a distraught state, as in you are very off set” FRIDAY said.  
“Thank you friday.” I whispered. “How long has Stark Been monitoring me?” I asked  
“Since you put on the watch.” FRIDAY replied  
“Ok. If I take off the watch how many alarms will ring?” I asked.  
“None. You vitals will say: Watch off.” FRIDAY said.  
“Ok.” I said and slipped off the watch. I lay down on the seat and a few tears leaked out of my eyes. FRIDAY didn’t say anything but a box of tissues popped out of the console.   
“*Snif* Thank you FRIDAY” I said.   
“The car is sound proofed. You can cry as loud as you please.” FRIDAY said. I sobbed. Ugly crying. All the events of the past two years of mourning, regret, longing, hate, and love, came out of my eyes in two streams, no, rivers, in tears. I curled into a ball and sobbed. Once I stopped crying, I shivered. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders. I breathed with a tremor, and fell asleep until I got to The Barn. It was a cute biggish house thing that needed a paint job but looked fairly good.  
I got out of the car, and FRIDAY parked it and popped the trunk. I grabbed my luggage, walked up the front steps and turned the doorknob. It was dark. It smelled of age. It was surprisingly not dusty. I flipped a light switch and started scouting the house. I only ventured on the first floor today. There was an odd mash up of old timey and modern. It was actually nice. The kitchen was up to date, and there was some cereal in the cupboard. I walked into the living room and looked at an immense bookshelf. Lots of old books, but lots of new ones too. I yawned. I found a bedroom, and I almost crashed, but then a journal caught my attention. I got up and moved toward it. I opened it to the first page. In a handwriting i vaguely recognised, even though I’d never seen Bucky Write anything, I knew it was his. I began to read.

 

1  
Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t fell, Would I have been domestic family guy? I feel too antsy to settle now, but maybe Pre-falling James Barnes would have. I wonder who I would have married. I feel like I would have married a blonde, Brighter blonde then Steve.   
2  
Oh god. Oh god no. Oh my god. Oh no, I saw her. I saw my guardian. Oh god no. No no no! This isn’t my reality. I’m going to go to her apartment, I need to see her.  
3  
She showed me love. And a movie called The Princess and the Frog. And popcorn. I think I like Doritos better than Potato chips. She had a bad dream and she asked me to cuddle with her. I love the way she breaths when sleeping, in through her nose, out through her mouth. She looked so peaceful. I fell asleep next to her. It was stupid how hard it was to leave in the morning,  
4  
I got into a fight. A guy who was wearing a cat suit followed me out of my apartment and tried to kill me. Totally unprovoked.  
5  
I’m sitting here in the quinjet digesting all of the things that have happened today. For starters, big fight. No need for detials, but Venus was almost killed. Stark, the bastard dropped her, from almost a thousand feet up. I caught her with the help of wanda. I ran to the quinjet and Steve and I took off.  
6  
I can’t believe how fucking quickly life can full a 180 on you. I was fighting Tony because he broke the truce. We win, but My prosthetic gets torn off in the process. Steve helps me get out, and the quinjet is abandoned. There was a slight bit of blood on the ground in the snow. We found tracks leading to the side of the cliff. We searched for days before Steve knocked me out so he could leave. Oh god. This isn’t my life.  
7  
I miss her.  
8  
The kiss to not be continued. Oh god.  
9  
Today I did a google surch of Venus. She was a cute kid. Got good grades. Her parents died in a mysterious car accident. I hope it wasn’t me.  
10  
I’m going to stay in the Vermont house for a while. Steve said he’s doing his best to make friends with Iron Man again. Losing Venus Has fucked up my life more than it should have.  
11  
I’ve cried more than in my whole life in the past two weeks than in the rest of my adult life. I miss her.  
12  
I miss her badly.  
13   
Missing her is getting easier only after a month.  
14  
Today I had eggs at a waffle house. A waitress flirted with me. I did my best to tell her to go hit on someone else. She got angry because I didn’t want her flirting with me. What a bitch.  
15  
Today I caught a whiff of her perfume on some of my dirty laundry. I just smelled my jacket’s chest for the longest time.  
16  
Tony has taken to calling this place ‘The Barn’, I like it.  
17  
Steve made me be social with a party thrown by Tony. It’s been two months and there friends again.  
18  
I’m craving chocolate and doritos. Wierd. Every time I start to feel happy again, I remember Venus, sleeping on my chest, and It runs it. God damn it. I knew Getting close to someone was a bad idea.  
19  
What if she’s not dead?  
20  
I need to find her brother, and his bitchy girlfriend. If only I knew there names.  
21  
Lacy. I think that was the girlfriend’s name.  
22  
It’s october. I haven’t gone to see the city in a long time. I feel sad, but I think i'm ok now. I miss her  
23  
I want her back. God damn it fate, are you trying to make me suffer? I want the pancakes she made the one time. They were way better than any at the waffle house.  
24  
I wonder what would have happened If she wasn’t dead. Would we have had a relationship? Could I have seen her for her rather then the image in my head? I just think I could. The last time I saw her, she was closing the door of the quinjet. Her last words to me were “Guys? We may have company!” I wonder what she meant. Did she mean Tony?  
25  
It feels right to end this exile in Vermont. I miss her, but her death will be in vain if I don’t avenge it. I’m an avenger now.  
26  
I’m leaving today. This book stays here. It feels right. Signing off,  
-James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.

 

Tears ran down my face, but they were a different type of tears. Happy ones. He’d healed. So could I. I shut the book and hid it in the bottom most shelf, next to an old dictionary. I lay down on the bed, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.  
I woke up and reread the whole notebook. I was happy. He was happy. I ate dry cereal. I got a text from tony asking “What do you need from the store?” and I gave him a shopping list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? How is you day going? Do you enjoy daydreaming? I honestly don't think there is an alternate univerce ware i'm not a huge fangirl. My Bucky loving stage has been WAYYYY longer than my Loki obsession.


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus and Bucky Reunite and there relationship may be young, but so what? It was bound to happen soon.

The Reunion  
Bucky’s POV  
I Was in the shower when the phone Steve had gotten me started buzzing. I quickly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. I picked it up and hit the answer button. It was Tony.  
“Bucky? Go to The Barn. There's someone there you need to see. She didn’t feel ready to see you until now. Don’t kill me because I knew, she asked me to not tell. She doesn't have your number, so just go. Also, Knock first.” Tony said and hung up. My wet hair dripped onto the phone and I quickly wiped the water away with my towel. The young agent? I toweled off my hair and walked into my room. I pulled on a muddy green shirt, some brown combat pants, my dogtags (That I took from the smithsonian exhibit on Steve), I pulled on some combat boots, and a black hoodie. I put my hair into a ponytail. I couldn’t bring myself to cut it for some reason.  
I got into my car and started to drive toward Vermont. My heart was pounding for no reason. Tony was weird sometimes, but this was different, he’d almost sound excited about me visiting this person.  
It took around half an hour to get to the Barn. I parked, walked up to the door. I hesitated, then knocked.  
The door opened, and I was greeted by a ghost. We gaped at one and another for the longest time.  
“You look good” Venus said.  
“I uh um. You’re alive.” I said like a total idiot. This is too good to be true.  
“You sound surprised.” she said and raised one eyebrow. I was speechless. “I’m a survivor.”  
“The poet is without words.” Venus smirked.  
“The poet has too many words.” I responded  
“Come in.” she said. Her butt is nice. Stop that James. On to the subject of how the hell she’s alive. I followed her inside dumbfounded. Her dress is really suiting her. It makes her look like an hourglass, I want to put my hands on her. STOP THINKING ABOUT HER LOOKS I KNOW SHE’S BEAUTIFUL BUT I NEED TO BE COMPOSED SO Stop thinking about her perfect butt and how she was shaped by the gods themselves…  
Venus snapped her fingers in my face and said “Yoo Hoo! Back to reality daydreamer!” I shook my head out of the clouds and blushed.   
“Did you hear my question?” She asked  
“Sorry, no. I’m a bit speechless, seeing a ghost and all. How long were you here?” I asked  
“About two months. How long were you looking for me?” She asked  
“Around a year. I met Andrew. He was nice. He looked like you besides the hair. His was black…” I rambled a little bit and she silenced my nonsense, with a kiss. My hands moved to her waist as she parted my lips into a deeper kiss. My hands brushed her butt and I picked her up and set her down on the back of the couch, I knelt on the couch in front of her so she was taller than me.   
She parted her legs so our bodies could touch more. She broke away, through up her head, and breathed. I moved my mouth to her neck and bit softly. She moaned. I remembered on the jet when I was the first one to moan, now it was her turn. Her hands gently caressed my back and she arched her’s. She started to shift back and forth, moaning.   
Suddenly she moved quickly, decisively. She fumbled with my hoodie’s zipper, and when she got it, she viciously ripped it down. I repositioned myself. She was wearing a brown jacket with a fuzzy lining, a t-shirt supporting a band, and yoga pants. However beautiful she looked in them, I think she looks better without them. I unzipped her half hood and tossed it behind her, and she was tugging my green shirt over my head. I was naked from the waist up, and I started to take off my dog tags. She stopped me.  
“I like them. Keep them.” She whispered.  
So they stayed. I tentatively slid my hand under her shirt and looked at her face for the go, needless to say, I was looking at her. She nodded and I slipped the shirt up and over her head. She was wearing a dark purple bra with white polka dots. The curve from her hips to her side was like a perfect roller coaster.  
“Bed” I said breathlessly.  
“Too far.” She said  
“Are you kidding-” she cut me off with her mouth. “Here’s good” I moaned. She reached for my belt buckle. I reached for her yoga pants and tugged a little and she lifted herself up so I could get them off. Her underwear were white with a lavender waistband. She moaned. As I pulled off her pants, I felt moisture. She wanted this, badly. She finally got my belt undone and my pants sagged and she pulled them down. I stood and kicked them away. I resumed my position. She pulled away and looked at me up and down.   
“For a guy who could be classified as nuts sometimes, you're pretty good looking.” She said.  
I smiled weakly “Completely mad” she laughed and I paused, her eyes were dark with lust. I wanted to make her to wait.   
“You're beautiful. I’m not going to let you get hurt again. Got it tease?” I said.  
She put her forehead against mine, and whispered “Got it.”

I don’t remember how long it took. It was awesome. I don’t remember how we ended up on the floor. I guess we were at different heights and that's a little bit of a mechanical inequality. Centers of gravity and such. It was a haze of slick-hot-yes-do-me-ugg. My breath had a tremor in it from exertion. Thank god that the nearest neighbors are two miles away. Lots of grunts and moans. She had fallen asleep with her head and chest on my chest. I didn’t want to wake her up, so I slowly picked her up and laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her. I grabbed my boxers and pulled on my pants. I quietly walked into the kitchen to check the time. It was 11 am. I grabbed a coffee pot and started brewing coffee. My phone buzzed, a text from Steve “Tony told me that Venus is alive and that you guys were together, is she ok?”   
“She’s sleeping now” I said  
“K but is she emotionally stable?” Steve said  
“I think. Stop making me question my existence ok?” I said.  
“So you hook up or what?” Steve asked  
“You're a nerd. Yeah.” I texted  
“Cool. Just so you know, Nat’s reading over my shoulder and thinks you calling me a nerd is hilarious. Or the fact that you hooked up with her.” Steve texted.  
“Ha ha. Tell Nat to go fuck herself sideways.” I said.  
“Steve doesn't like that kind of language” widow texted me.  
“Since when do you care?” I texted Nat.  
“Since you started cursing and steve stopped liking it.” Nat said.  
“I never liked it. It just slipped out that one time” Steve complained.  
“Don’t act like Bucky isn’t your man crush Steve” Nat said.  
“Ladies please, there's enough Bucky for everyone” I said.  
“Lol I gtg You two keep it PG” Nat said,  
“I gtg to, report to avenger’s HQ when you're not preoccupied with Venus, cya” Steve said.  
I Said “Bye” and slid my phone into my pocket. I went back to brewing the coffee. Venus walked in limping.  
“Coffee?” Venus asked  
“Coffee.” I replied.  
“Coffee.” Venus look tired.  
“Coffee” I said, offering her a cup and she drank it quickly.  
“Yay energy!” Venus said. I smiled and chuckled. I poured myself a glass even though it was a darker roast and I prefer lighter roasts. I put cream and sugar in and mixed it up.  
“Now that we're done with that, we should talk.” Venus said.  
“Yeah. Seams fairly overdue. What was up with T’Challa anyway?” I asked.  
“He showed me kindness when I thought you were dead. I mistook it for marry love. I can see now it was more of a friends attraction. We were going to get Married, I was going shopping for a wedding dress, and I ran into Tony at the boutique. He told me you were alive. I withdrew some money from T’Challa’s account and left. Tony Told you I was just another agent who needed a place to stay. I needed to regain some trust, so I started by trusting myself. My self worth was compromised by the whole thing. I just needed some time to myself. Your turn.” Venus said.  
“I searched for you in the snow for about a year. I had convinced myself that you weren’t dead. I couldn’t handle it. I just needed to find you. It felt right. Steve knocked me out and dragged me back to civilization. Once they convinced me to stop looking, I lived here for a few months. Once I felt ready I returned to the avengers and I started helping people. My arm was torn off in the fight, so I was made a new one. It’s made of vibranium.” I showed her. It was almost identical to the old one but it had no star “It doesn't have a metallic pull, so no more fridge magnets. I never forgot you.” I said.  
Venus stood in silence. She slowly moved her eyes from the coffee mug to my eyes. She walked over to me and I put my arm around her. She nuzzled her face into my chest. She was warm and comfortable on my chest. I breathed heavily, and she sniffed me.  
“I like your cologne” she said, “What is it?”  
“Flowers” I replied and she laughed.   
“Is Flowers the brand or what it smells like?” I asked.  
“Truth is, I haven’t a clue what it is, but I know i’m using the right amount because once I wore too much and Natasha made me take a shower.” I said, she laughed again. We sat in comfortable silence for a long time.  
“What is the poet thinking about?” Venus asked.  
“The lovely woman who leans upon his chest.” I said.  
“Ever the poet.” She said.  
“Ever the muse” I said.  
She looked happy.  
“It was overdue. The reunion I mean.” She said.  
“Yeah. Yeah it was. But I think It was worth the wait.” I said.  
“I should learn to fight so I won't get hurt again. I could become the therapy avenger.” She said.  
“We should get a pool. Like one of those big blow up ones that little kids get.” I said  
“Yeah. that would be a nice addition to this house. Did you know you are actually quite good looking without a shirt on.” She said. I felt myself blush.  
“I could say the same about you.” I said, smiling. She’s so beautiful.  
“Then it’s official, we're getting a pool. Small or big?” She asked.  
“It’s not like we can't afford a big pool, but I think a big blow up pool would be cooler.” I said.  
“Let's go buy stuff.” she said and hopped up and headed for the door.  
“Where?” I asked.  
“Target or something.” She said. I shrugged and followed her.  
She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts to her mid thigh. Her skin was firm around her muscular and beautiful frame. I’m lucky.  
“The poet is staring.” Venus said.  
“The poet is admiring the work of the gods.” I said. “When are you going to call me Bucky instead of ‘The Poet’?”  
“Hopefully, never. I like the nickname of ‘muse’ so if I let you forget you forget about your poetic side, I won't be the muse anymore.” she explained.  
“You will always be the muse. But poetry fades into the fog of time.” I said.  
“If you want me to stop calling you the Poet, then stop being poetic.” Venus said. I shook my head and smiled.  
“I think I like you.” I said.  
“I figured that out. I like you too” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think I did OKAY writing from Bucky's point of veiw. Also, bow chica bow wow.


	5. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another from Bucky's POV, a bit of a filler, just to get my word count up, but It is like a little slice of every day life now that Bucky and Venus are... Dating?

Ice Cream  
Bucky’s POV

“Buck, one of my old friends from LA invited us to a concert while she’s in New York. Wanna go?” Venus asked about two months after the reunion.   
I shifted uncomfortably. “Who?”  
“Her name’s Eliza Parry. She’s a music nerd. She gets so much out of a peace that she could talk your ear off. So you only go to concerts were there too much noise for her to explain every little thing.” Venus laughed.  
“Sure, if she doesn't have to stay here.” I said.  
“She’s loaded. She won't want to stay in a house in the middle of Vermont.” She said.  
“Then I’ll go.” I said.  
“Awesome. It’s in two days, in central park. Let’s go to your place.” She said.  
“It still a little messy from your last visit.” I said.  
I laughed “I don’t Mind. We can clean it. And make it dirty again.” She winked.  
“Ok, you got my vote.” I said and we walked out to the car, and drove to My apartment in New York. It was messy. She picked up some of the clothing strewn across the floor and put them in the laundry basket. I also washed some dishes as Venus made some calls.  
I walked toward the fridge and pulled out two chilled glasses. I sat them on the counter and poured a little vodka in. I got out orange juice and poured it to about half way and added some strawberry flavored bitters. I know she preferred fruity cocktails. I walked out and handed her one.  
“Thanks. What’s in it?” She asked  
“Vodka, oj, and strawberry bitters.” I said  
“Yum” She said.  
“Yeah.” I said.  
“Why do you drink if you can’t get drunk?” she asked. “The whole super soldiery thing and all.”  
“I like the bight. I can I just have to drink a lot fast.” I said  
“Ok. The mechanics of that is quiet interesting.” She said  
“I guess. When’s your friend going to get here?” I asked  
“Tomorrow at 7 am. Lucky girl gets to try out first class. That’s like what I’ve always wanted to see. And see like europe from the window of a train. That would be super cool.” Venus fantasized. “And like, greek beaches with you would be splendid.”  
“I’m taking mental notes” I said. She smiled.  
“You’d better” She smirked.  
“Ok. Time's a wastin’. Let's watch funny cat videos.” I said.  
“I thought you were going to say something else.” She said.  
“We can do that later. Now to the interweb!” I said and she laughed.  
“We should go to ice cream after interweb” Venus said and I laughed again.  
“Definitely go to Ice cream.” I said “You definitely grammar.”  
“Ha-ha Definitely.” She laughed. “Then we shall bathe in the blood of our enemies.”   
“That escalated quickly” I said.  
“So did Meghana” Venus said  
“Who’s Meghana” I asked.  
“Everyone is Meghana” She said.  
“Everyone?” I asked.  
“There is only Meghana” She said.  
I dropped to my knees and phudo shouted “The Meghanaity!” and Venus dropped to the floor laughing.  
“Meghanaity!” She gasped. I poked her side and she contorted giggling. I tickled her a little more until she started looking like she couldn’t breath and stoped. She got her voice back and said “Ice cream after I fix hair.”  
“You definitely grammar today.” I smirked.  
“I know how I can make you not grammar either honey” Venus said and pulled her dresses skirt tight as she walked with a slight swagger into the bathroom to fix her hair. Needless to say, she was correct. A few minutes later she walked out with her ‘attitude wave’ back in her hair. I had stood up at that point. She raised one of her eyebrows.  
“I guess I was correct” she said smirking.  
“I suppose… But I shouldn’t get ice cream like this.” I said.  
“I think we should fix that.” Venus purred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I still want Ice cream” Venus said as she slid her shorts back on.  
“We’ll get ice cream!” I said and laughed and put my shirt on again.  
“Glad you understand” Venus said deadpanned and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair. Again. I rubbed my chin, my stubbled had gotten kinda long again. Venus walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse and motioned for me to follow her. I got up and followed her to the stair well. We passed a neighbor of mine and she smiled at me. I nodded at her and kept walking down the stairs.  
We got to the doors and we walked down the street to an izzy’s ice cream parlor. She ordered a cookies and cream waffle cone. I got mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone. We sat down on a bench outside made of fake wood. I’d been to Izzy’s only once, and I’d forgotten to use my right hand and accidentally crushed it and everyone stared. I had flead. This time I used my right hand. Venus finished her ice cream and walked back into the ice cream place and walked out ten minutes later with two things of ice cream. One peanut butter cup and one choco loco.  
“Yum.” I said.  
“Yeah, Ice cream is pretty awesome” Venus said.  
“So are you” I said.  
“You want to go to a movie?” Venus asked  
“I kinda just want hang out at my apartment and watch movies” I said.  
“Ok, I was only saying that because you’re generally up for stuff away from the apartment.” She said.  
“I know, but Disney movies, and junk food sounds better today” I said.  
“Cool” I said and licked my lips.  
“Cool” Venus said and smiled wanly. We got back to my apartment around 3 pm because Venus had gotten side tracked at a bookstore near my apartment because she loves literature. She bought a book called Mystery of the Hidden Lake, and I got a journal, and two coffees, one for her and one for me.   
When we did get back to my apartment, she turned on Lilo and Stitch.  
“Is it bad that i’m relating to a little experiment that got loose on the world?” I joked.  
“What's that make me? Lilo?” Venus asked.  
“Yes Lilo.” I said  
“Ok then Stitch” She said laughing. “Should I order Pizza for dinner? Also there’s this thing called insomnia cookies. We should get cookies too”   
“Do the cookies give you insomnia?” I asked  
“No Stitch, there just there if you’re having insomnia” Venus said.  
“Oh ok Lilo. Maybe we should stay up late to have insomnia cookies then” I said. “Cheese pizza please. And cheesy bread.”  
Venus pointed at me “We don't need any more cheese around with you here Stitch”  
I whispered “Meghana demands cheese pizza and cheesy italian bread” and Venus cracked up.  
“Does Meghana want a coke?” Venus asked  
“Meghana DEMANDS SPRITE!” I said in the smeagol voice and Venus couldn’t stop giggling.   
“Ok Meghana smeagol” Venus said. “You’re insane.”  
“Completely mad, get it right.” I said sassily.  
“Ok Completely mad!” Venus corrected herself “You aren't going to let me call someone insane because of a inside joke, you have some weird priorities”  
“Yes I do, but I’m Stitch, you don’t know my motives. I could be out to steal your ice cream for all you know!” I said putting an evil glint into my eyes.   
“OH HELL NO NOT MY ICE CREAM!” Venus shouted and got into a fight stance.  
“I could be out for your lucky charms. I could be out for you” I said.  
“You’ve already got me.” Venus winked.  
“I know, but what if I was going to steal your marshmallow cereal?” I said like I meant it, and started walking like a weirdo toward the kitchen like the grinch in that old christmas movie.  
“You’d have to go through me.” Venus said.  
My door opened and Natasha Romanoff walked in and said “I think he already has. Bucky, we have a mission for you. A HYDRA base was found in the mediterranean ocean, on a shuttle launching ship.”   
“But-” I said  
“No bitchen’ about a mission!” Nat said and Venus snickered.   
“Go. Just come back to me, ok?” Venus said.  
“I wouldn’t dare. You would probably storm the gates of hell, slap satan, drag me from eternal punishment, and go get some ice cream.” I said.  
“Damn right!” Venus said and hugged me.  
I kissed her lightly and walked out with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Natasha, She's so funny. A shit storm is coming, though.


	6. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus and Old friend Eliza Prepair to go to a club, but are interupted

Well Shit

I fidgeted. Buck had gone on a few missions during our time together so far, but for this one, Nat had come to pick him up. He’s been gone five days now. It was one PM and I was shopping with my english buddy Eliza Parry. She’d gotten a cold and didn’t want to go to a Concert with a muddy english accent. She’d gone to Colorado state college and had been my roommate.  
“Hello sweetheart! How’s Bucky?” Eliza said to me as she saw me walk up and gave me a quick hug.  
“Hay British, Bucky’s good. He’s on a mission right now unfortunately, otherwise he be with us now” I replied  
“Wonderful to see you again love. Are you working, because I got a job working for the world’s council!” Eliza said  
“Yeah, it’s not what I want to do for now, but it’s better than no job. I’m a stage prop manager for the fancy theater down the street. It pays well, but you know that's not the part of the stage that I want to be on.” I said  
“Well dear you will get there eventually. Shall we shop?” Eliza asked  
“We shall” I said and smiled.  
I was trying on a red little dress with a swooping neck. It was too prom dressy for me. I took it off and placed it back on the hanger and tried on another red dress. The neckline was trimmed with Black satin ruffles. It was a trend setter, meaning it was ahead three or four years of commen fashion. I liked it though. It hugged me but wasn’t too tight like the dress I wore for my date with T’Challa. I shivered thinking of him. I couldn’t think of him as a friend now. A few hours after I had left the hotel, He’d deposited a million dollars Into my bank account. I’d called him to tell him to not, but He said it was the least he could do. I ended up just paying off all my family's det. Then the money was around 15 hundred thousand after that and it was still more than enough. Like, What? Why does he still care about me? I left him. Whatever. I liked the dress, but It reminded me of T’Challa, and I can’t have that baggage. I Slipped into a little gray pant suit and I grimaced. I don’t look good in anything today. I Pulled on some khaki Shorts and a white crop top. I know that Bucky is supposed to be a man in relationship but I’m independent enough to plan a trip to the beach for his birthday.   
I liked the outfit enough, so I took it off and through them on the floor after crumpling them a little. They looked good there too. They needed some shoes too. No flip flops, they hurt my feet. I get some loose black sneakers and some sunglasses, and a baseball cap. I actually really liked the outfit. I folded the clothing and put my clothing back on and grabbed the things I need for the outfit and put it all back on. I walked out of the changing rooms and said “Whatcha think Eliza?”  
“Its nice! Are you planning a beach trip?” Eliza said.  
“Yeah, for Bucky’s birthday.” I said.  
“Isn’t he on a mission?” Eliza asked.  
“He’s staying there for his birthday. He doesn't know I’m dropping in.” I smiled mischievously.   
“Oh a surprise! Which country is he going to stay in for his birthday?” Eliza asked.  
“Greece I think. Or malta” I said “I haven’t been officially informed yet.”  
“Oh i’ve been to Malta! It’s lovely and warm and there are so many birds!” Eliza rambled and I hugged her quickly.  
“I’m going to change and pay for these, then let's go get lunch in the Chinese phu restaurant down the street. Ok?” I said and Eliza nodded.  
“Of course love. I’m going to pay for these cute kicks and wait outside.” Eliza said waving around a pair of red heels that only go with a handful of outfits, but knowing Eliza, she had the outfit to go with it. She’s good like that. She’s got a walk in closet you can get lost in. Eliza sometimes jokes about going for what seems like an hour and coming out and her butler is about to call the cops to help find her. I always laugh but i’m quite low brow compared to her.  
I walked to the register and I paid and I joined Eliza on the sidewalk. We chatted and we walked to the car and put our bags in the trunk, and walked to the phu restaurant. We idly chit chatted about the British singer called Maggie Tshing. Eliza told me her last name was a mash up of ‘The Sing’. She mashed it because so many Brit singers weren’t mashing up the words. Eliza had met Maggie Tshing.  
“Does the UK still not have much of a rap scene?” I asked.  
“No, we leave the rap to the US.” Eliza winked “Although, we could do it better than you if we tried.”  
“Nah your accent would screw up the words. Besides, you’ve got shakespeare, we’ve got Fifty Cents. Lets leave it at that.” I said “Besides rappers are just poets who rhyme about things in song.”  
“True, but shakespeare isn’t in the running because he would wipe out your rappers before you could finish the first verse of your favorite rap song.” Eliza said  
I sighed “True, but you haven’t any rappers to pit against mine.”   
“Lets just leave it at the yanks do rap better than we do, and we do poetry and plays better than you.” Eliza said  
“We also have better slang. British slang is a bit fuddy duddy. No offence meant but it’s true.”  
“None, and your right. Your all over here cursing and were all” Eliza did a silly even more british accent “Bloody ell, want some tea and crumpets!”  
I was laughing so hard I inhaled a noodle. I started coughing and Eliza whacked me on the back. We finished our phu and paid.   
“More shopping or are we going to your apartment?” Eliza asked as we approached my car. I looked at my phone, it showed that it was almost seven at night.  
“Well… we could go to a rave? It would give me a chance to play dress up on you Brit. For once, you don't have the outfit for something” I smirked.  
“Ok… I haven’t ever been to a rave, love, are you sure it’s safe?” Eliza asked.  
“Sure, just don’t let anyone touch your drink. If you set it down, it can and will be roofied. If a guy is bothering you, just tell me. I’ll escort him out. I don’t mind hurting him. Also, don’t accept anything from a guy who wears a rainbow hoodie. He’s a drug dealer. Don’t take anything from the bathroom ‘mints’ jar. Its full of LSD. You're with me, you’ll be fine.” I said  
“If you’re taking me to such a place, a place with such bad things, why do you go?” Eliza asked skeptically.  
“It’s fun. The danger is fun. You drink, dance, sometimes pick up a random, and get hit on. You watch drunk guys fight, you see a girl with a guy with his hand up her shirt and ask her if she needs help. Sometimes she’ll say yeah she needs help, and i’ll get to beat up a perve. You dance until the bouncer makes everyone leave. You sometimes accept a drug and go on a trip. The whole experience makes me feel like i’m still in college again. I also like bending men to my will.” I said. “You were funky clothes, go temporarily deaf from the loud music, become hypnotized by the strobe light, and liquor makes you a better dancer. It’s safer than a house party because it has a bouncer to help when there's actually need.”  
“Oh ok fine. Just this once. You will protect me if needed?” Eliza asked.  
“Of course ‘Liza. But you won’t need protecting. Your a classy woman who knows how to run in heels. You’ll do fine.” I said. We made it to my apartment and I pointed to a brick building two doors down and said “That’s the club were going to.” and Eliza nodded.   
I went to my closet and pulled out a black half hood with studs on the collar, and paired it with a white T-shirt with a star that changes color with different lights. I handed her a mini skirt that she outright said no to. I guess it’s a bit short, it only going five inches from my vagina. I handed her a pair of black skinny jeans that she could barely squeeze into. I handed her a fluorescent green bra strap equiper, and she reluctantly put them on.   
Then for myself I picked an outfit more raunchy than ‘Liza’s. I put on a bright pink bra and a see-through white crop top, I put on one of those plastic chokers from hot topic, and a black cord necklace with a red wine charm, a wine glass charm, and a red wine spill charm. I put on a red pair of underwear and a black pair of shorts. I put on some neon green heels that are taller than some guy’s penis’s, they had spikes on the back of the heel. I love it. I love the loud music. I love the strobe, The multi colored light, the people. The smell of sweat, tears and alcohol, people grinding on eachother. I am still at the prime of my life. I’ve seen so much and I’m only 26. Holy fuck. I handed Eliza some slightly less insane (completely mad) Heals with A black neon flower pattern.  
For makeup I Gave myself a smoky eye and some neon purple lips. For Eliza I did some colorful blending and some wings so big that eventually they will be able to fly away from her problems, and some blood red lips. I jelled my hair into my attitude wave and I put on two rings, an anklet, and some huge hoop earrings with some green spikes with a dripping painted pattern, like poison. I like dressing up with the poisonous theme. I might be, if you ask some of my ex’s.  
For Eliza’s hair, I straightened it, took out her vintage look, and died some of the tips of her hair blue with chalk dies, so they wash out easy. I handed her a hair band with flame patterns. I tightened her bra from behind with some complaint form the Brit.  
“Stop whining, your boobs will be smaller and are less likely to knock you out. And less attention. I thought that's what you wanted.” I grumbled.  
“... Fine” Eliza said  
“Lastly, here.” I handed her a knife and a pepper spray that she could easily slip out of her pocket within seconds.  
“I thought you were not afraid” Eliza said in a snobby voice.  
“Shut up. These are a last ditch effort. Got it? Pepper spray in a club will call for an evacuation. That wouldn’t be good. In fact…” I grabbed the pepper spray and tossed it into my perce.  
“Ok then. Ready?” Eliza asked.  
“I-I…” I was suddenly light headed, and I almost fell.  
“Oh no, Venus, what's going on? Shit shit shit!” Eliza said and Grabbed me by my arms.  
“Nothing, i’m just a little-” I almost puked all over, but it didn’t come up. “Toilet”  
“Do you need to go to the hospital? I’m not a doctor!” Eliza exclaimed and helped me too the toilet. I puked and my vomit was red. I remember Eliza screaming, the toilet bowl, and dizziness. The room was blackening, Everything settled into a dark black, punctured by bursts of neon colors and disjointed noises, snippets of songs, and words spoken over the period of my life. My last thought was something like:  
“Well shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Does evil hands* I'll publish another... soon...


	7. Book of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus is... Dead?

Holy fuck. What the actual fuck. Where the Hell am I? It’s so dark and cold. Wait, is that a light? This is a hallway. Oh shit. I’m not dead. I refuse. Sorry ruler of the other side, capital ‘G’ God or deity of some sort, But I’ve got way too much life to live. Wait, an alcove. Is, that a, book? The title, oh no. The title is, the title is ‘Venus Gabriel Lee, Book of Life’. Do I dare? FUCK YEAH. It’s farther than I thought. Ok is this a fucking Joke? I just walked three times the distance that I should have. Should I try running? Ok that didn’t work. Should I crawl? Ok that actually worked. Note to self, crawling works in the room of choosing life or death. Ok let's read. This is… Statistics. Sin Counts, VIrtues, Wait, what? Children? I’ve never had kids, I think I would know if I had. It says I had one. What? I’ve never had a kid though! I need to think. People I’ve fucked without a condom/the morning after pill. T’Challa, But I did a test and it was negative, I think I used the pill with Bucky, I Guess he’s the only one that it could be. I always used the pill with T’Challa. Did I ever forget. Can I... ask the book? Ahem, BOOK! I demand to know who the father of my child is! Ok that didn’t work. Pretty please book tell me who the father is. Ok when I’m done reading, I’ll just take care of it when I get out of here. 

Born January 14,  
Wait that's incorrect, or was I lied too? Why would my parent lie? 

To parents Alexa James and Howard Stark. 

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Alexa’s my mom but Stark isn’t my dad! This is way weird. 

Born with a mutated gene allowing her Telepathic abilities. Her mother was not with Howard Stark at time of birth. Was instead with Neco Agresta

Ok so that's who my mom told me my dad was.

Venus Lee was almost taken from her parents because SHIELD was notified that an infant had been born with a power. Neco and Alexa smuggled the infant Venus out of the hospital and they changed their last names to Lee. The Lee family was running from the cops until February 14, 1991, when Neco and Alexa were taken away from Venus. Venus was given to a family who took care of children with special abilities. The family was Gretchen and Yohan Mayor.

I know I was adopted, but this is insane. No, completely mad. I miss Bucky. How much time has passed while I’ve been here? 

They adopted another Child named Andrew, who could control air flow. Gretchen and Yohan were very closely associated with SHIELD. Instead of raising Andrew and Venus until they found a family, they ended up keeping Andrew and Venus. SHIELD was able to monitor the family until The Summer Soldier, Rebecca Bankewell, Crashed their car and murdered Yohan, as Gretchen Had been killed on impact. TSS Wasn’t able to finish her mission because SHEILD had Venus and Andrew taken into custody because of an anonymous tip. 

I’m learning things about myself today, tonight, Now. The book went on and on. I finally made it to when Bucky and I met and tears squeezed out of my eyes. I read the time T’Challa proposed to me. I read until the time when Eliza called the cops to come bring me to the hospital. Apparently I’ve been in a coma for a day. Bucky doesn’t know. Apparently the cause was food poisoning, and… and a failing pregnancy. The baby, my daughter, I’m going to call her Kaylee, was a still born. The book had a page with only the words ‘You shouldn’t read into the future, Venus. If you read on, you won't remember when you wake’ so I closed the book, But before I did, I looked to see how many more pages there were. I guess I really do have so much life left to live.  
Now, to go back to life. I looked down to the light, and started walking toward it. I got right up to it, and looked through. I saw Gretchen Mayer. I saw Yohan Mayor. I saw the pets i’ve had over the years. I saw Howard Stark as an old man. I guess I can see the similarities now. I saw My best friend from high school, Lee-Anna Tabby, who drug OD’d. I saw my first love Brent Harris, who had killed himself after He’d been left at the alter. I saw the little boy I had baby sat for before he got leukemia. I saw a little baby with my skin and Bucky’s eyes. It was Kaylee. My daughter. Her little baby hands reached for me. All of them were reaching for me. I put my hand on the wall.  
“I want to! I want to come too!” I heard myself say. I addressed the Baby that was obviously Kaylee. “Think of the woman you could have been” I said and tears trickled out of my eyes. “I wonder who you would have been” The tears ran faster.  
“I promise I will come to see you soon. I Promise. I love you all. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry. I have to go. I love you all so much” and I waved halfheartedly, and walked to the dark, painful Doors of life. Apparently, walking worked now. I turned one more time, Before I left the room. I waved to the loved ones who I’d let down. I waved to My daughter, my parents, my true family. They have died and I didn’t. Died for me or not, I owe them a full life. I reached for the handle, and my hand stuck. No turning back. I turned it and was sucked back into my body. In a hospital bed. Not between life or death. I almost wanted to go back.  
“You’re awake!” A british accent exclaimed “Oh thank god!” I looked over at Eliza.  
“Please get me a note book and a pen. I don't care what color.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my enterpretation of the hallway between life and death. Dont sue me. also its kinda shorter than the others, but WHATEVER!


	8. Tony and Red Wine: Bucky and Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Venus take a vacation in greece and are interupted by an unexpected, er, guest.

Tony and Red Wine: Bucky and Greece

I stood in front of the terminal Bucky was going to come out of. I was wearing the outfit I had bought when Eliza were shopping. White crop top and the khaki shorts, the sunglasses and the base ball cap, and the black, beat up Converse shoes. I had a backpack over one shoulder and it held an account of what happened when I was In the room between life and death. I had been discharged the morning after I had woken from my coma. Eliza hadn’t told anyone of my hospitalization, thank god. I had written down the whole thing. When I got back to my apartment I just sat there until my phone started ringing. It was Tony.  
“I just got word you were in the hospital. Whats going on?” Tony said.  
“I cut myself when chopping veggies, and it was deep enough to make me almost bleed enough to be hospital worthy. I’m ok.” I said in a monotone. “Oh god, you didn’t tell Bucky, did you?”  
“No way too. He’s on a mission. I don’t believe for a second you just cut yourself. You’re the best person I know with a knife besides Natasha. What really happened?” Tony said  
“Please don’t go digging. I need you to just know that I was in a coma. I’m ok now, but I got food poisoning and it was compromising because of another parasite. When I was in a coma, I was put into the room between life and death. I now have reason to believe you and I are half siblings. I have to do more digging, but I know who I saw on the other side. There was a book of my life. It said my parents were Howard Stark and Alexa James.” I said.  
There was silence on the other line.  
“I believe you. When, the battle of new york was going on, and I was riding a nuke through a wormhole, I saw that book. I read the book. It said I wasn’t an only child. That Howard had cheated on my mom before he died, and There was a girl born. It didn’t say who it was, but I-” His voice cracked. “Thank you. Thank you for confirmation. I didn’t really believe when I was dead.”   
“Ok. I have to get on a plane tomorrow morning, Wanna get drunk? I kinda just need a kindred soul to hang out with. You know where my apartment is?” I asked  
“Yeah. You do food. I’ll bring the booze.” Tony hung up.  
I ordered two extra cheesy pizzas, and I got out two wine glasses, and I started making Ice. I heard a knock at the door. I opened up and Tony walked into my room with a bag. He set down the wines on the table and said “Red or White?”   
“Red. Pizza should be here soon. I have chocolate ice cream in the freezer.” I responded.  
“Get the ice cream. I brought Dessert wine too.” Tony said.  
“Awesome” I said half heartedly.  
We sat and Tony poured us both glasses. We talked into the night, trying to unravel some things. The pizza came and Tony jokingly challenged me to see who could eat more. I won. I have an iron stomach.   
“Don’t hate because my stomach is lesser than yours” Tony said “Who’s the Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist in the room?”   
“Wait, Batman’s here? Cuz he’s way cool than you” I joked  
“Aww come on.” Tony laughed, and we sat in comfortable silence for a little while.  
“I should go soon. You’ve got you flight, and I’ve got avengering to do…” Tony said.  
“Don’t drive Tony. You’re drunk.” I said giggling.  
“I’ll have friday drive” he said slurring and giggling too. “Sleep well”  
“You too Playboy Philanthropist billionaire genius boy” I said and giggled  
“You got the order wrong…” Tony fake pouted.  
“Oh sorry. I’ll get it right next time.” I said and Tony sauntered out. I Set an alarm for Five and passed out.  
I was wearing the outfit I bought with Eliza. I was extremely hungover. The flight went smoothly. I landed and sat in the gate until I saw Bucky’s flight land. I Watched him get off do some paperwork. He looked over at me and did a double take and grinded. I smiled back, but it was a bit forced. He saw the tremble. He hoisted his backpack and walked over to me. He hugged me.  
“You ok babe?” Bucky said.  
“I was pregnant.” I said bluntly. “I was not even a month. I got food poisoning and she died because the food The woman eats goes to the baby. I was in a coma for two days. I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I needed to talk to you in person. A phone didn’t seem right.”  
“Oh.” Bucky said. I honestly didn’t know what was going through his head.   
“Yeah. now that we have that over with, I have a reservation for your birthday. I know, I know how to bring the happy party. I’m awesome. I’m so good at bringing happy reunions…” I said  
“Well your track record of reunions is about fifty fifty. The first was quite amazing. This one…” Bucky said.  
“Is less than desirable.” I finished.  
“Are you healed now?” Bucky asked. “I mean other than having just miscarried a baby?”  
“I’m very hungover” I said and Bucky chuckled. “Hence the shades”  
“When did you drink?” Bucky asked.  
“Last night” I answered  
“Why?” Bucky asked  
“I felt like it” I said.  
“I suppose that’s why you do anything” He said.  
“See you’re learning!” I said and smiled. “Now let's go to the hotel. I rented the penthouse. It’s so awesome it’s garbage probably smells like roses.” and Bucky laughed.  
“Ok then. A penthouse in Greece with Trash that smells like roses. I’m in if you’re there.” Bucky said and smiled mischievously.  
“You sound like you have something planned” I said.  
“Maybe I do…” Bucky said.  
“How are you transitioning from dead baby talk to sexy talk so easily?” I whispered.  
“What's happened, happened. If I think about that, I won't be able to enjoy... you.” Bucky said. “We’ll think about that later”  
“I’m in.” I said and we walked out of the airport with our luggage, and hailed a taxi. I was about to show the driver the pamphlet to the hotel and Bucky busted out in full Greek.  
“Parakaloúme na mas metaférei sto xenodocheío sto chartí.” Bucky said and the driver looked pleasantly surprised. (Please take us to the hotel on the paper)  
“Nai kýrie , tha íthela na rotíso pós miláte elliniká?” He said. (Yes Sir, Can I ask how you speak Greek?)  
“Óchi, aplá na mas metaférei sto xenodocheío.” Bucky said (No just take us to the hotel) and the driver started the car and we started to see the beautiful county.   
“It’s like living in an oil painting…” I said as I stared outside into the landscape.  
“paírneis to korítsi sto sýzygó tis?” The driver asked (are you taking the girl to her husband?)  
“giatí rotás? Eímai fílos tis.” Bucky said (why do you ask? I'm her boyfriend)  
“OH tóso thliveró , ypírche mia afrikanikí ánthropos zitóntas gýro gia mia gynaíka pou moiázei me aftín. Miloúse gia ti sýzygó tou , légontas óti émoiaze me to korítsi sas.” The driver said (Oh so sorry, there was a African man asking around for a woman who looks like her. He was talking about his wife, saying she looked like your girl.)  
“xérete típota állo gia tin afrikanikí ánthropos?” Bucky said, looking worried. (do you know anything else about the African man?)  
“Eípe óti petoúse éxo apó tin Elláda símera” The Driver said (He said he was flying out of Greece today)  
“Xérete to ónoma tou anthrópou?” Bucky said (Do you know the man's name?)  
“óchi sygnómi. giatí anisychoún sas? Mípos aftós o týpos kánei káti?” The taxi driver said (no sorry. why are you worried? Did this guy do something?)  
“Naí. nai to ékane.” Bucky said. (yes. yes he did.)  
“Bucky? Whats going on?” I asked. I don’t like not knowing things said in front of me but this is sort of a thing you have to deal when you’re in a foreign country.  
“We may have to be on the lookout. The taxi driver said that there was an african man who was asking about you.” Bucky said soberly, all the sexy playfulness gone.  
“Could it be… our rich friend with the special metal?” I asked.  
“That’s who I’m thinking it could be. Or maybe Rhodes, or sam,” Bucky grumbled “But if they needed you, they would just call you. Not fly halfway around the world to send a message.”  
“I know. It has to be our friend. What do we do?” I asked. “Go back to the airport?”  
“No. He’s at the airport. Let's go to the hotel and hide out, I think that's safest.” Bucky said.  
“Ok. We don’t leave the hotel through the whole thing. Although, if he has malicious ambitions, What's stopping him from just busting down the doors and coming to get us?” I said.  
“Easy, Cameras. Greece recently became famous because a young man invented a amazing, untrackable, surveillance system. It can tell your identity by your hormone counts, your silhouettes, you're walking patterns, your heartbeat. This is literally best in the world, and we can hack it.” Bucky said and smiled. “It’ll be quite a challenge, but we got this, we’re hackers. Nothing gets in our way.”  
“Hacking… I told you I only hacked shopping networks. This is surveillance, a whole different beast.” I said.  
“There surprisingly similar.” Bucky smirked. Finally we made it to the hotel and we quickly checked in and hopped into the elevator. The elevator was way too small. With bucky and a couple of big duffle bags, Bucky and I were practically on top of eachother, my butt to his crotch. I felt his member rise from proximity. I looked at Bucky and smirked, and he blushed.  
“Sorry.” Bucky said.  
“No need to be.” I said and laughed softly. I’m a little shorter than Bucky, So I got on my tip toes and he leaned down a little and we kissed. Not a hungry kiss after we were separated for two years, not a teasing kiss begging for ice cream, It was, a promise. It was scary. It was a promise, like the promise to be continued. It was a warning, something was going to go down, Or it was a promise to… something else? I’ve always been good at reading kisses. I guess I’ve had a few guy friends that i’ve hooked up with, but they were all fairly long term relationships. Brent and I, admittedly, were only eighth graders. about a month into our eighth year, he asked me out, I said yes, we ended up kissing under a willow tree. He’d been ok, but He described my kiss as fiery. I loved the act of kissing. He told me he could tell I loved to kiss. He didn’t think I’d liked it, but I told him the kissing was good. We broke up about a week before summer break.  
My 9th grade year, I dated a girl named Jennifer. She was a white bread christian girl, so when she came out as lesbian to me, I was surprised, and she told me she had a crush on me. She took my silence as a bad thing, and was hurt. She was babbling about sorry and how she misjudged me. I stopped her by, checking if anyone was around, and kissing her. The kiss was slow, and at first she contemplated pulling away, but I felt her ask permission to open my mouth with her tongue. That was my first time thinking a song was a kiss anthem. Katy Perry’s I Kissed a girl. She was a soft mouth, unlike Brent. Her mouth was built for slow, passionate kisses, while Brent and I had mouths ment for, angry, fast, messy, kisses. Mouth feelings are slight indications of who will lead a relationship. We dated for the whole year, but she had issues with clinginess, but when we broke up, it turned out to be ok for both of us. She texted me something like “I’d like to thank you. You opened up the doors and I’m better off out of the closet.” I responded with “You too. I think I understand human nature better.” We were friendly. It was one of those break ups that you read about. We still made jokes in the halls, but we never made out in her car’s back seat.   
I skipped my tenth and eleventh years, and I never dated because I was always two years younger than everyone else. I went to prom with a bunch of people who worked with lit, and with the Drama club. I wore a purple knee length dress that the skirt was made of silk, and the shirt part was strapless and it made me look like a stick figure. I was fairly late on the whole gaining weight on my hips and breasts, so now you wouldn’t recognise me if you compared my bodies at sixteen and now. I went to the after party and I drank. I’d changed into a pair of sexy shorts and a disney themed tank top. I got high with a few of my friends out back of the house, under a porch light and we counted stars and contemplated our existences. I remember the cops coming and we hid under the porch, and, somehow, evaded them. I woke up the next day under the porch with everyone sleeping, and my phone was ringing. I answered it and it was the cops. They had found Yohan and Gretchen had died in a car accident, and they thought it had been staged. They took me into custody, along with Andrew. We were taken into this super high tech Building belonging to a hidden organisation called, SHIELD. For two years, they held us. I was taking college classes on the computer and when they told us that we were most likely safe now, I ran away to Colorado and enrolled in college for human behaviours, i.e. to be a therapist. I dated a few guys, no one left a lasting impression.  
Then there was T’Challa. I was the leader in the relationship. He was a good guy, but he was… not knowledgeable in the subject of sex. He learned from me, and he got better. I don’t want to talk about him right now.  
And then there's Bucky. Good guy? Check. Good looking? Double check. Attraction to him? Like a magnet. Its really weird. I know he was drawn to me because of his invented angel, who couldn’t be me, your brain can't make up faces, and obviously, I wasn’t alive in the 1940’s, but I felt an almost instant pull to him. If I have another near death experience, I’ll have to ask the dead.  
“Back to earth, Daydreamer.” Bucky said and smiled, lovingly.  
I smiled and stepped out of the mini elevator and looked down the small hallway. There were five doors, evenly spread out. I looked at the reservation key, and walked to the fifth door, and opened the door to the best hotel room i’ve ever seen. Floor to ceiling windows, a big kitchen, a fancy already stocked bar. I walked into the bedroom area, and the bed was, huge. Must have been a custom mattress. Or maybe in greece you can just buy oval mattresses. It was around ten feet long on its length, eight feet wide. I dove onto the mattress and the sheets and blankets were feather soft. I knee walked up the bed to the pillows and lay my head down on them. However much I don’t approve of using animals to make furniture, They were soft, feather pillows. I slid under the covers and the sheet was cool, silk.  
“Come see the bathroom!” Bucky’s voice said from somewhere across the rooms. I got out of the bed and found him standing in the doorway into the bathroom. He stepped aside and my jaw hit the floor. The shower was built for two. It had so many features, It was like the showers described in The Hunger Games. It could also be a sauna if you so choose. The bathtub was amazing. It was about seven feet long, four feet wide, and four feet deep, with jets and bubbles, and after a close examination, a freaking lighting system to make your bathing experience like a rave. The mirrors were three panels and there were lights around it like in those old hollywood films. I could turn on a separate set of lights that were like candles, not actually flame, but it gave off the same effect.  
“Holy fuck.” I said, like a saint making a mind blowing revelation about god and the universe and such.  
“I know what you're going to say.” Bucky said “But first we need to hack and put up a false front. I can do that, but you need to get in. Then we can do whatever you want”  
“I haven’t hacked in a while Buck.” I said warily.  
“I have faith that you can do it. Your good, you hacked shopping networks, getting through their firewall should be cake” Bucky said.  
“Speaking of cake, you should go to a store, incognito, and get some things for your birthday” I said and grabbed some stationary, and wrote out a shopping list. It had cake stuff and some other things that he could cook.  
“Be careful. T’Challa would be just as dangerous to you as me.” I said.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be ok. I’ll be back soon Venus” Bucky said and smiled.  
“I know.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He’d grown a little stubble since he’d gone on his mission. He hugged me and walked out the door, grabbing shades and a baseball cap. He opened the door and walked out. I turned to my laptop and sighed. He’d set up the software to hack, so I might take a crack at it.  
An hour later, I was finally in. I called Bucky.  
“Is everything ok?” Bucky said.  
“Yeah, I got into the system. What do I do now? I think we're on a clock. How's project cake ingredients doing?” I said.  
“I’m on my way back to the hotel. Everything went smooth. I rented a car, it’s a gray two door. It’s like trying to drive a polar bear into a desert” Bucky said.  
“Is it a stick?” I asked.  
“I think so. It’s a really weird model, if it’s a stick shift.” Bucky said.  
“Huh. Maybe you should look at it when we have some time to ourselves. Just get back here. I want to get this hacking business done.” I said.  
“I’m about ten minutes away. See you soon babe.” Bucky said.  
“See you.” I said and smiled.   
I turned to the kitchen and went to the freezer. I started making ice and there was a knock at the door. I froze. I walked as quietly as possible to the door and looked through the peephole. It was a worker to the hotel. I locked the sliding chain lock, and opened the door just a crack.  
“Tha íthela na xéro an chreiázeste káti?” The woman asked.  
“Umm I don’t speak greek.” I said dumbly.  
“Oh apologies. Do you need anything, soaps, toiletries, food? We called your telephone but no one answered.” The lady said.  
“Oh sorry, I unpluged it because I couldn’t find an outlet that I could plug my laptop into. I’ll plug the phone back in.” I said.  
“We can bring you some converters if you want miss” The woman said.  
“I would like that. Is there anything else?” I asked.  
“No we just were making sure that you were ok. Have a good day.” The woman said. I turned to the bar and decided to see what we were given. I recognised many things even though they were in greek. The things I’d never seen were labeled in several languages. Oh my liquor. I saw something labeled ‘Like a Dragon’. I took out a shot glass and poured a shot. I siped, just the littlest bit and it was so spicy I sputtered and coughed and Spit the little bit of Like a Dragon out and started gargling water from the sink. It was like drinking fire. I heard the door open and close again.   
“Babe?” I heard Bucky say as he searched for me and I coughed again.   
“Whats going on? Were you poisoned?” Bucky said looking panicked.  
“No-” I coughed harder. “I tried the liquor on the counter. Its really spicy” I coughed. Finally I stopped coughing and Bucky put the ‘Like a Dragon’ back on the bar shelf.  
“You ok now?” Bucky said and smiled.  
“I don’t think I’mma die now, so yeah. Also if i’ve recovered enough to be sarcastic, I think it’s further proof that I’m ok” I said.  
“No, I think sarcasm is in your nature, or an involuntary reflex. Like, Breathing.” Bucky said.  
“Well it’s a hundredth language to you too,” I said.  
“Thirty-ninth actually” Bucky said.  
“Not only are you sarcastic, you’re nitpicky. I really do know how to pick ‘em.” I joked.  
“Well you’re not all sunshine rainbows either doll” Bucky said.  
“Oh my god no way! I’m NOT all sunshine rainbows? No wayyyyyyyyyy!” I said “Let's see you do a shot of the Dragon. You’ll react just like me.”  
“Ok” Bucky said and smiled like he knew something I didn’t. He confidently walked over to the bar. I like the way he walks. The sexy strut. Confidence. He bent down to grab the Dragon and a shot glass. He poured the shot, and lifted it to his lips. He did the shot, grimaced, and he got it down.  
“Dafuq?” I said when he put the glass down. After a few seconds,  
“That was the worst shot I’ve ever done. That was horrible.” He said and I saw his eyes watering.   
“You see?!” I said and he nodded and when he got his breath back,  
“I still got it all down.”  
“But-eh ok. But I’m better at like sour stuff. Spice isn’t my thing.” I said.  
“I guess that's why you're going out with me.” I guess I looked confused, because He thumbed at himself “Sour.”  
“Yeah, War Head” I joked.  
“Dragon” He said Lovingly.  
“Poet” I said.  
“Muse” He said.  
Moment of silence. In freaking milliseconds, Bucky was kissing me, hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands formed a seat for me. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his torso. I felt the start of the excitement flowing through my veins. My heart started to pound. Bucky set me down on the oval bed and began to remove his clothing. I reached for my shirt's hem and pulled it up over my head. I looked over and bucky was unbuttoning his shirt from the top, so I started helping from the bottom of his shirt. Our hands met and I jerked him onto the bed and I swung my leg over him and sat down between his legs. I undid his belt and he bucked his hips so I could slip off his pants. He was wearing gray boxers with thin green plaid patterns. He was laying down and I was sitting on his boner. I slid out of the Khaki shorts and I was down to my White Bra and Green underwear. I felt Bucky twitch under me. I leaned down and kissed Bucky slowly, almost teasingly. I smiled and lay my forehead on his forehead. Bucky looped his arms around my my back and the metal one was cold. He was playing with my bra hooks, undoing them slowly.  
A cold breeze made my nipples hard. Wait, where did the breeze come from?  
“Bucky?” I said sitting up and looking around. I put my hands over my breasts.  
“What?” Bucky said groggily.  
“Did you feel that?” I said, Looking toward the door.  
“...Yeah, What was that?” He asked.  
“Cold. Did you open any of the windows?” I asked.  
“No, did you?” He asked.  
“Get up” I said slipping off of him.  
“You think there's a threat?” I heard Bucky ask.  
“Yeah. If we didn’t open anything, who did?” I said. I saw Bucky Pull on his pants and put on his belt and I slipped my shirt back on. I saw Bucky pull a gun out of a bag next to the bed. He tossed me a taser. We crept out of the room, Buck in front of me.  
“Got your arm fixed, Bucky?” Someone said.  
“Stay back Venus.” Bucky said coldly.  
“Who is it?” I asked.  
“Surely you can guess, love” T’Challa said.  
“Don’t call her that” Bucky growld.  
“So what? Bucky? What if I killed her? Would you kill me?” That's what I’ve wanted to do to you, dickhead.” T’Challa said. “Take away something you love.”  
“That would only take what you want.” Bucky said.  
“Maybe but If I couldn’t have her, no one can. Now shut up. Give me Venus.” T’Challa said.  
“No. You lied to her. I may not be worthy of her, but you are a worm compared to me.” Bucky said.  
“At least there is no chance I’d kill her. You would just go crazy with, just nine little words.” T’Challa said.  
“Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” Bucky said.  
“Longing.” T’Challa said.  
Bucky made some choked noises. “Venus, run. Go now!”   
“Rusted” T’Challa said.  
Buck moaned and choked again. He fell to his knees. I jumped out from hiding and Tased T’Challa, and he went down. Bucky was choking on something. Spit was streaming out of his mouth. He was hyperventilating. I reached for Bucky’s phone which was on the bed side table, and called Steve.  
“Bucky? What's up?” Steve said.  
“Steve, It’s Venus. T’Challa disabled Bucky.” I said.  
“How?” Steve asked.  
“He said the first two of his, er, trigger words. How fast can you get here? I tased T’Challa. He’s out cold.” I said.  
“Tie T’Challa up. I’ll be there in an hour. Will you be ok?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, I’m ok. How do I get Bucky back to the land of the living?” I asked  
“Depends, how many words did T’Challa say?” Steve said.  
“Two, The first one was, a synonym for craving. The second was a synonym for Oxidized.” I said.  
“OK. Just leave him alone. Do you have anything that he could hold with his metal arm without breaking?” Steve said.  
“Uh yeah. See you soon.” I said.  
“Stay out of reach. He probably won't move. He might pass out. It's from tension. He’ll be ok when he wakes up.” Steve said and hung up. Bucky was still crouched on the ground, exactly where he fell. I found a stress ball that had come with the room. I put it in reach of him. I picked it up with his metal hand and looked at me Like a wild animal.  
“Directive?” TWS asked.  
“Stay still” I commanded. TWS stiffened and froze like his life depended on it. I edged over to the bed where my shorts were. He never took his eyes off me. I pulled them on and edged back to him.   
“Give me the gun.” I said.  
“But you’re armed.” TWS replied in a shaky voice.  
“Gun.” I said. TWS dropped the gun, and I took it. Suddenly Bucky fell backwards, asleep. I took the bullets out of the gun. I looked over at T’Challa, who had begun to ster. I tazed the ass again. He deserves it. He stopped moving and I checked for pulse and he was alive. I Unlaced my shoes. I grabbed a knife and I made a trap out of shoe laces and a knife. I set the trap. If T’Challa tries to wiggle out of the laces, The knife plunges into his main artery in his wrist. He would bleed to death. I tried to drag Bucky to the bed, but the son of a bitch is heavy, so I put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.  
Ok, about 45 minutes until Steve gets here. Let's bake the cake. I might as well. I mixed the ingredients and stuck the cake batter into the oven. I mixed up the frosting. The cake came out of the oven and I frosted it. It was now only ten minutes until Steve was destined to show up. I heard a groan from in the living room. It was T’Challa. I walked in and he looked at me.  
“Shoelaces?” T’Challa asked “Really?”  
“And a knife to cut your main artery in your wrist. If you wiggle your arms even a little, you’ll bleed to death. Pretty cool trap right? Steve’s on his way.” I said.  
“You trust a man who could kill you in a second more than me.” T’Challa said “What does he have that I don’t?”  
“Trueth. Also, I don’t have to lead the relationship.” I said,  
“I wouldn’t have had the sliver of a chance with you if I didn’t lie.” T’Challa said.  
“True, but Lies are a huge turn off. I couldn’t marry someone who I knew was lying.” I said “It would be horrible for me. It would make me unable to look at you as a husband. I would see you as a Captor, I wouldn't be able to love you.” I said.  
“Who told you that they were alive?” T’Challa asked  
“Why should I tell you? If you ever get out of here I get the feeling that you would go out after them.” I said.  
“No, I wouldn’t. I have no reason to. Also you called Steve, and now I’ll just be shipped back to Waconda, Never to return.” T’Challa said.  
“I’m still not going to tell you.” I said. There was a long silence.  
“Sooo… You’re fucking a mass murderer? He doesn't seem like your type. Not just a mass murderer, The mass murderer.” T’Challa said trying to provoke me.  
“He was an assassin, not a mass murderer. He used to be, but he’s not now. It wasn’t under his control.” I said.  
“You’re defending the man who has killed over fifty people because people were in the way of his evil corperation. I would shut up” T’Challa retorted.  
“You killed more than fifty people in the time we were dating.” I said, raising my eyebrows. “Stop acting like you're the saint and Bucky’s the Devil. Neither of you are saints or devils.”  
“I had them killed them for good reasons.” T’Challa defended himself.  
“You never got your well manicured hands dirty. That only makes you worse.” I said.  
“Shut up. You were bankrupting me with your spending, you materialistic whore.” T’Challa said, his voice rising a little.  
“I needed a distraction from our hidden defects.” I said.  
“Couldn’t you have just told me you were unhappy?” T’Challa asked.  
“I don’t know. I think we were just badly matched.” I said, and sighed.  
“I think you were just a whore.” T’Challa said.  
“I never cheated on you.” I said.  
“You flirted with every dignitary to enter the halls!” T’Challa said.  
“In America, that’s just a thing we do. We flirt lightly with other guys to make our guy jealous” I responded.  
“You americans have weird costumes.” T’Challa said, sadly.  
“I suppose we do. You Wakcondens have weirder though.” I said.  
“You mean the coming of age ceremonies?” T’Challa asked.  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s mostly how you react to things here it's completely ok to do.” I said.  
I heard a groan from behind me. I striped off one of my socks and stuffed it into T’Challa’s mouth.  
“What-” Bucky said and rubbed his head, and saw T’Challa with my sock in his mouth. “-oh yeah. I didn’t hurt anyone?”  
“No. You asked for a directive, but I told you to stay still. Then you passed out. I called Steve.” I said.  
“That-” Bucky said gesturing to my sock in T’Challa’s mouth “-Is a horrible punishment. Also, He can probably spit it out. Let's get some tape.” T’Challa rolled his eyes.  
“How do you know?” I asked.  
“I don’t but I can guess how it would taste” Bucky said and laughed.  
“Yeah, it’d be bad. I’m going to call Steve to update him.” I said and Bucky nodded.  
I picked up Bucky’s phone and called Steve.  
“Everything ok?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, Both guys are awake. Bucky’s not TWS and T’Challa’s tied up. How soon till you get here?” I asked.  
“I’m forty five minutes out.” Steve said.  
“Ok, see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you T'Challa. Just from writing this, I've come to hate the king of Wakanda.


	9. WW3 and The Oxygen Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus, It wasn't your fault. Stop doing what Everyone would do in this situation, blame Him.

WW3 and The Oxygen Issue

Steve picked us up and brought T’Challa to a floating prison in the atlantic. He was held there for three days and released back into Wakanda. Not twenty four hours after he was taken back to Wakanda, the Wakandan government issued a declaration of war to the American government.  
“I started World War Three” I whispered when Bucky had told me.  
“No. T’Challa was the one who was in control.” Bucky Reassured me.  
“Yes. I started WW3. I should have just gone with him.” I said and collapsed my head into my hands.  
“Maybe, But this is better than T’Challa kidnapping you or something crazy like that” Bucky said. “There was no changing what happened.”  
“I can’t say I wasn’t a factor. I said yes to the date, I went out with him, He almost married me. I let him get his hopes up.” I said through my hands.  
“You can’t change the way things are now. We just have to win.” Bucky said.  
“Are you going to fight?” I asked.  
“Only if I have to.” Bucky replied.  
“You’re going to have to. Wakanda is rich. They won’t be afraid to spend its wealth on its military.” I said. “T’Challa has a small bunker on the border, hidden in a mountain. I was taken there once because of a terrorist attack on Wakanced soil.”  
“Do you know which Mountain?” Bucky asked.  
“It was either Gep’trana or Haliab’trana.” I said, “The bunker is nuke protected. The only conceivable way to get in…”   
“What?” Bucky asked.  
“Thor’s hammer, mjolnir. We still don’t know how to get Thor to come back to Earth though.” I said.  
“Huh. That is a problem. We’ll think of a way.” Bucky said and took me into my arms, as I had started sniffling and wiping my eyes. I hated the thought of having had started WW3. It's just so stupid and immature.  
“I just-” I couldn’t finish my sentence.  
“It’s all going to be ok.” Bucky said and picked me up, bridal style and set me on the couch, at went into the kitchen to retrieve my cup of coffee. Bucky handed it to me and sat down next to me I lay my back into his arms. Tony had created the metal one not to be cold anymore. It wasn’t like a human arm, but it was actually nice.  
“Fuck.” I said and wiped my nose.  
“Yeah?” Bucky said.  
“Shit.” I said.  
“I know right?” Buck said.  
“I hate this.” I said.  
“It's awful. It feels like you should be the one picking up the mess but you don’t have any idea how. Horrendous” Bucky said.  
“Yeah.” I said and sniffled. We sorta just wallowed in sorrow for a few hours, and somehow, I ended up on his lap making out with him, holding his face in my hands. A knock at the door made our lips part and Bucky lift me off of himself, and go to the door.   
“Steve? What's up?” Bucky said.  
“Planes. We gotta go” Steve said.  
“But-” Bucky said  
“I know you want to stay with Venus, but we need to go. Feelings are all good, in fact, there great, but we need to win.” Steve said, stone cold.   
“You’re a dick. Venus? You ok now?” Bucky asked.  
“I’m better. Can I come?” I asked.  
“No. You don’t know your way around a gun-” Steve started arguing with me.  
“But I do know my way around a knife, taser, pepper spray, hand-to-hand combat, Traps, torture, how to get into someone's head, how to fly a quinjet, and I know army tactics. Don’t act like I’m some little woman from your time that the most violent thing they did was chop carrots. I have a range that I’m willing to use, Steve. I respect your ability to go from ‘you guys should talk it out’ feelings kinda guy to ‘feelings are good be we need to win’, but you saying that is showing you don’t know that I’m not unable to protect myself.” I said and crossed my arms and railside how tall Steve and Bucky are. Compared to them, I’m a rebellious teenager who is pretending to be an adult.  
“It’s not that you can’t protect yourself, it’s that Bucky might be more inclined to keep you safer than the rest of the team.” Steve said.  
“No I wouldn’t-” Bucky protested.  
“Yes you would buck, I love you, but don’t lie.” I said and turned back to Steve again. “I wouldn’t be in a position to let Bucky save me. I could infiltrate a base, act as a backup pilot for a quinjet, I could be an interrogator, I could fight, just like you two.”   
“...I can’t let you fight. Still too many risks.” Steve said.  
“I won’t get hurt. Get it through your head, you wouldn’t be baby sitting me” I said.  
“I feel as though I would be held responsible for any accidents that may happen” Steve said, looking defeated.  
“I would be responsible. I’m an adult.” I said and I felt a slight smirk cross my face. I was winning. I heard thunder role, and the room silenced. Since the battle of New York, thunder means Thor. I walked across the room to the window, and opened the curtains. I opened the window, and stuck my upper body out the window. I subconsciously arched my back. Honestly, at this point, giving Bucky a hard on was a power thing, I like the feeling of being sexy. Also at this point, trying to make bucky horny was a subconscious thing. I also know that his thing about me is my butt so, might as well make it my best feature. I scanned the ground UNTIL A LIGHT AND SOUND TORNADO PUSHED ME INTO MY ROOM AND MADE ME FALL AND BUCKY CAUGHT ME BUT THE WHOLE SITUATION WAS FREAKING ME OUT, AND I THINK I SHRIEKED. I shook my head and ran back to the window. I looked out again and there were two people standing in the rubble. One guy was tall, pale, slim, with long black hair, and he was dragging a EXTREMELY muscular blond guy by the long hair. Both were wearing Asgardian clothing.  
“Is that Loki?” Steve asked.  
“You tell me, is Loki, tall, thin, black hair and is pale? Looks a little like a medieval era villain? Yeah its him.” I said. “I guess he’s not as skinny as I thought. He’s actually carrying Thor like a briefcase.”  
“God damn it, Loki. Move, Venus. Can the window open more?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, why?” I asked. Steve opened the window, and backed up, made eye contact with Bucky, and stood in a stance that said ‘out of the way, I’mma jump’. I backed the fuck up, and Steve jumped at the window, no glass broken. Steve landed and Bucky slid out the window after him, and what the hell, I jumped out after them. I landed on my tip toes and slammed down all my inertia by slowing my descent. I sorta crouched when I landed to deliver all my force into the asphalt, and I sprung up to a defence stance. A crowd of Loki’s formed, and I do mean a crowd. They all at once raised their hands and said “I come with peaceful intentions.” and one Loki came forward, and dropped Thor in front of me. I felt Bucky’s metal arm pull me backward. I let him. Something about this Loki guy was ominus. I pointed at the Loki that had dropped Thor and said:  
“That Loki is the original.” and the original Loki Looked confused.  
“How can you tell?” TOL asked.  
“Your aura is different, it's brighter, stronger. Like you were not expecting someone to be able to tell.” I responded.  
“No human can see a person's ora. What realm are you from?” Loki asked.  
“What? I’m from ear-um, Midgard.” I said.  
“You can be midgardian without being an earthling.” Loki asked, showing a genuine interest in me.  
“Stop.” I commanded.  
“Your’s is of a planet in the-” Loki started and I cut him off.  
“Stop! I can’t be distracted!” I said. Loki put up his hands.  
“Fine. I’ll locate you after a while. I brought Thor here, I sensed he was needed.” Loki said.  
“Ok, is Thor ok?” Steve asked.  
“He’s passed out. I sorta had to break out of jail to get here because no one trusts me on asgard. I’m not being followed. I’m going to return to my home now, bye.” Loki said, and was sucked into the rainbow tornado again. Loki was kinda eerily beautiful.  
“How can you tell He was the original?” Steve asked.  
“He was glowing. It's news to me that not all people can see the glowing.” I said.  
“Are we glowing?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah” I said and pointed at Steve “Your glow is soft blue.” I pointed at Bucky “And you have a darker ora. It's purple, with streaks of white. It's odd, and beautiful.” I said. “I don’t know what it means.”  
“How long have you been able to see auras?” Steve asked.  
“As long as I can remember-” I was cut off by a moan from Thor, who was still lying at my feet.  
“We can talk about that later. Let’s deal with Thor.” Steve said and tried to pick up Thor, and almost fell over. Bucky Joined in and they were having some trouble, So I joined into the helping, and he was much lighter than I expected. Both Steve and Bucky looked at me like I was an extraterrestrial, and not because I could see auras. Because lifting Thor had been so much easier when i’d started helping. Huh.   
“That's odd…” Steve said.  
“Yeah, I didn’t expect Thor to be easy to carry” I said as if I hadn't noticed there eyes on me. We lifted him to my house and lay him on the couch, and his eyes popped open. In the blink of an eye, Thor had jumped up onto my coffee table and it collapsed. My window broke and Mjolnir came flying into his hand. He stumbled backward, not expecting the fall. A long silence came, and I started cracking up. I couldn’t help it. I was stressing. I’ll have to get the window repaired, and get a new coffee table, and fix the couch cushions. Thor got up again and straightened his tunic.   
“That was unexpected. I apologize for damages.” Thor said, after he no longer looked like he would kill anyone who approached. “What realm is this?”  
“Earth, er, Midgard, Thor. You broke my apartment” I said.  
“I apologize sincerely for damage. I’ll fix it.” Thor waved his hand and the window repaired itself. “Now, how did I get here?”  
“Loki dropped you off carrying you like a roller bag.” Steve said.  
“He did? But he was on midgard… he couldn’t have been on Asgard…” Thor said.  
“Then he must have lied to us. He seems quite good at it.” Bucky murmured.  
“He told us he had broken out of prison.” Steve explained.  
“No, he was already on Midgard, He was banished from Asgard. He found love and has been living peacefully, so we asgardians have no issues with the way things are with Loki.” Thor said, pondering. “Yet he was very hear…”  
“What kinda girl would love him?” Steve asked.  
“A lady by the name Of Kaytlen Byland.” Thor said, offended.  
“Sorry, Thor, but if you remember, we had to fight him, and he killed Coulson. I’m not going to forgive him easy.” Steve said.  
“Fine. Where are we? Also, who are you two?” Thor asked waving his hand at Bucky and I. Suddenly Bucky’s arm was draped around my waist lazily, false calm.  
“I’m Venus Lee. Minor helper to the avengers, vent of feels. Nice to meet you. Thanks for fixing the window.” I said, acutely aware of Bucky's arm.  
“This is My friend Bucky, Venus’s boyfriend. He’s also from the 1940’s. Coincidence? Not at all.” Steve said.  
“Nice to meet you. Shall we go to the Tower? I heard there was a war to fight.” Thor asked.  
“We don’t have a Jet.” I said.  
“We could take the Bifrost.” Thor offered. Steve and Bucky looked uncomfortable, but I thought that Idea sounded great.  
“Sure. That actually sounds pretty cool.” I said and Thor smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. Thor strowed to the window and opened it, and jumped out and landed smoothly, and beckoned for me to jump. Bucky jumped out next and did the perfect superhero landing. He held his arms out for me to jump. I slid out the window and I landed, Bucky didn’t catch me. It’s ok, I didn’t want to be caught. I didn’t break my shoe this time. I was wearing jogging shoes, so it is almost impossible to break them without wearing them for a few years. I hit my hand on a window hinge and there was a rip in my skin. It seeped a little blood but it wasn’t big. I rubbed it a little and stood up, for I’d landed in a crouch position. Bucky took my arm and examined the wound.  
“You ok babe?” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, just a little scratch, Cap? You coming?” I called out. Steve hoped out the window and used his shield as a vibration collector, but he smashed the cement. I looked at it and shivered at the conversation my land lord and I are going to have soon.  
“Heimdall!” Thor boomed, and a rainbow bridge opened. I could taste sound, I could smell Colors. I found Bucky’s hand and he looked over. His eyes asked if I was ok, and I nodded. I was so much better than ok. The rainbow fog was accompanied with sensations that usually are construed as painful, but the stretching was invigorating, and the loud sounds of wind whistling around our bodies, was thrilling. I felt tempted to scream a battle cry, or sing My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark by fall out boy. It was like flying through a tornado without the worry of falling. It was over way too quick. We landed and I was grinning like a lunatic.  
“That was so much fun!” I said and laughed.  
“I know, I love riding the bifrost!” Thor smiled.  
“It was like a roller coaster without the fear of falling because of cheap screws in the seats!” I smiled.  
“Steve?” I heard Bucky ask, and I turned around and saw Bucky twisting around in all directions “Uh, Thor, where’s Steve?”  
“Steve? Oh crap. Heimdall?” Thor said and the rainbow bridge opened a few feet away and a black guy wearing weird armor stepped out and said “I saw a Cree man take him. He’s being held in the Cree mother ship.”  
“What?” Bucky said.  
“Steve's been taken by… who? The Heim guy said… Cree? Whats a Cree?” I asked.  
“A Cree is one of the most ruthless species in the universe. Blue, Strong, and won't stop until all of their warriors are dead in the ground.” Thor said.  
“What would they want with Steve?” Bucky asked darkly. Sometimes he got like this, radiating dark energies. It was scary.  
“For a Hostage to gain influence with Tarren politics. They’ve done this with most of their slave colonies. They come in, and ransack the place.” Thor answered.  
“Have they ever been successful rebellions?” I asked, my heart sinking.  
“Sort of. A group of five people held the infinity gem for some time and defeated Ronan, but temporarily. He Holds the power again and is the tyrant he once was, if not more so.” The Heim guy said. “And my name is Heimdal.”  
“Shit.” I said.  
“Agreed” Bucky said. “But we have to get him back. I’m not losing him again.” Bucky looked stable.  
“James? You ok? You look the tensy bit unhinged.” I said, Knowing I was the only one who could say that safely.  
“Fine, i’m just not going to lose him again.” Bucky replied coolheadedly.  
“OK, I’m going to trust your word, Bucky.” I said “We need to talk to the rest of the team. And we did. We sat around a big table in silence, with Iron man, Bucky, The Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Thor, The Scarlet Witch, Vision, War Machine, Ant Man, Jane Foster, Maria Hill, Pepper Stark, Sharon Carter, Spider lad, and Me. Little old me, a child who sits with giants.  
“Fuck” Sharon whispered. She’d been Steve’s girlfriend for a little while. Everyone murmured something to the same effect.  
“So we have two wars to battle” Thor said with sorrow in his eyes. He was supposed to be a barbarian, not a compassionate guy with a hammer.  
“We split up? The stronger of us go to fight Ronan, and the lesser stay and fight Here.” Viz suggested.  
“No. We need to concentrate our force.” Natasha said. “We need a way to get to The Cree planet. Thor? Ideas?”  
“We could take the bifrost, but it would only work on the planet since we need air.” Thor said. Suddenly Tony jumped out of his chair.  
“I have a solution. Its an old idea but…” Tony sprinted toward the stairs to his lab. The avengers sprinted after him. We found him at a IAS, scrolling through blueprints of things. He went fast and flipped past many things.  
“Whatcha got there Tony?” Pepper asked.  
“Uhh…” He kept scrolling, and finally stopped and shouted “AHA!” He blew up the image on the screen.   
“A mask?” Someone asked.  
“This is an invention of my fathers. I built one in high school, but it was stolen. Hasn’t showed up on the black market, it’s probably on the bottom of the ocean or something. It turns your breath waist, into breathable air. You can survive on a single breath forever.” Tony said, smiling with Glee. “We can go to space with these and some thermal protection gear, which I have some information of a chemical compound that can act like space sunscreen, if used right.”   
“Do you actually have it made?” Bucky asked coldly.  
“Well no, but…” Tony stuttered.  
“We need to decide who’s actually going. I want only the people who don't need to be saved going. Those who aren't week. I’m giving everyone three days to decide. If you know, start studying space mechanics. Tony, get. It. Done. Propulsion, the masks, the space sunscreen. You are arming us with space teck, this isn’t a thing you can procrastinate on. This isn’t a party. If you need to call in help, do it. Everyone else, sleep, eat, and learn. If you can’t handle the fact we may die, and Steve may die, and we may see things that you can’t understand, but you must understand, we will see things that will disturb us greatly. Go. Drop all other things. Don’t notifie the Government. They won’t let us go.” Bucky dropped that speech like he had memorized it. Steve did the same thing. “If you know you're not going, no disrespect.”  
“I’m not going.” Pepper said, and Jane Foster, War Machine, Spider Lad, Maria Hill, and Hawkeye said things like that  
“Barton? Really?” Tony asked snarkily.  
“He made his decision. He has 24 hours to change it.” Bucky snapped. “As does everyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wars on two fronts, Also the mask is suposed to be identical to Star Lord's mask.


	10. Boot Camp and Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up into the Atmosphere

Boot Camp and Who We Are

The next three days were tiring to say the least. Lucky I had lots of Fall out Boy to keep me company because Bucky had shifted into drill sergeant mode. Day one, I was strengthening my shoulders, abs, and thighs. Tony solved the propulsion issue in an hour, calling a meeting, explaining why we needed to bulk them up. We didn’t want to rip up our shoulders. Vision gave us a lesson on the food we were going to be eating so we didn’t get sick when we got into space. Day two, I was too sore to work out so I power studied space propulsion and trajectory, the six digits.  
Day Three, Tony finished the space screen, and the rest of us assembled an ascent vehicle. Once we got out, we would put together a rocket shell type thing, flying to pluto, where a ship Tony built was hiding. What was on the back of everyone's minds was Steve. He could be dead by now, or worse. At six am on the day we were to jump into the atmosphere, Tony, woke us all up at seven, with our masks, scream, and hand propulsion and flame guns, abbreviated to HPFGs. Bucky had been drill sergeant-ing from 5am to 9pm for 3 days, so I, er, relaxed him.  
At eight am, Tony programed a log to be emailed to the government when we were long gone, and we launched. We launched into the atmosphere. Assembling the rocket shell took longer than anticipated, and it was around four in the afternoon when we strapped ourselves to the seats, Tony sent the message, and we started sailing toward pluto. We all had a long talk about how this will be scary, and I gave Wanda a pep talk. She confessed to me that she has an anxiety disorder. I’ve had depression on and off my whole life. I’d like to say the whole mushy plot thingy where people bond over mental issues, but I honestly guessed the whole anxiety thing. Nothing to joke about, but I’ve got issues, you’ve got issues, most of the avengers became an avenger because we have issues that put us in our places.  
Tony:A brilliant douchebag,  
Banner: A brilliant hulk,  
Widow: Dangerous brainwashed gorgeous redhead,  
Cap: Was weak and became a soldier and got popsicalized,  
Thor: His brother was his issue,  
Hawkeye: needs to look after Nat,  
Bucky: Brainwashed, I think we all know that story,  
Wanda: Anxiety,  
Vision: Just take a wild guess,  
Falcon: Loyalty to friends,  
Ant Man: thief,  
Sharon: Love is sorta problem,  
War Machine: Paralyzed from the hips down,  
Spider Lad: Homework and Aunt May,  
Jane: Science is way too important,  
Pepper: Tony,  
Maria: Tony,  
Me; I’m depressed, and I’m pigheaded. I’ll admit it. I’m always second guessing myself. I hate it. Our problems make us who we are today, and problems are used to create, stronger, more messed up, people, just trying to stay out of trouble.  
She was ok after a while, and it was surprisingly quick to get to pluto. It was nine pm when we got there, only five hours of our eleven we’d spent in space. We got to the ship, docked, and it was safe to take off the masks. It wasn’t luxurious, but it was better than space. I stretched out in my bunk, the ship had simulated gravity, a god send, zero G was fun, but I prefer my feet under solid ground. Wanda walked over and handed me a cup of hot chocolate, which she knew I liked.  
“You meant, what you said, about the avengers, being who we are because of our problems?” Wanda asked tentatively.  
“Yeah, Wan. Why do you ask?” I asked.  
“I just always feel like I have more than others…” Wanda said.  
“It always feels that way.” I said. “In a way, I think you are the best one of us. Your younger, seemingly more Ideal. Your motives seem like they are bright white instead of gray, or black. It’s a good thing.” I said.  
“Do you say that I’ve had more problems?” Wanda asked.  
“No, People deal with problems at varying levels of issue fall out.” I said.  
“Like, I lost my parents, and Pietro reacted so differently, he is so much different. I, get it, I think.” Wanda said thoughtfully.  
“Even if you don’t, just knowing what someone thinks is big, may be small to you. I’ve known people who acted like the world was ending when they broke a nail.” I replied. Natasha flipped over on her bunk and looked at me sidelong.  
“Hay! Breaking a nail is painful as fuck!” Natasha said from her bunk, and we three girls laughed for the first time in four days. The euphoria of knowing we were actually making progress toward Steve was so sweet. The hot cocoa was pretty good for airplane food, but Tony is a picky eater so I suppose it was going to be good.  
“Thank you Venus, You truly are the Therapist avenger.” Wanda laughed. perhaps some of the laughter we were laughing was stress related as well as euphoric. “I’m going to sleep.”  
“Night.” I replied and wanda crashed on a bunk opposite me. I was tired, but the excitement of of the day wouldn’t let me sleep. Everyone beside Bucky was sleeping, and he was in the cockpit being alone. I know the feeling of needing quiet. I got up and quietly placed my hot chocolate mug next to the sink, and joined Bucky.  
“Can't sleep?” I asked.  
“That and i’m on the night watch.” Bucky said, still a little rigidly. “You?”  
“The whole excitement of the whole thing is catching up with me, I’m expecting a break down soon or something. I mean, I’m in space. Space. Change is a sign of things possibly becoming bad, and change is scary. Primitive humans had things like the fight or flight reflex, or fear of change, for a reason. It’s just how we respond.” I responded.  
“It’ll be ok. I promise.” Bucky said.  
“I know. Just stress taking its toll.” I said, and sat next to him on the flight couch. “Me before I met you wouldn’t ever dream of going on a adventure like this. I was a business executive then, I’ve changed, if you can tell.”  
“Do you like who you’ve become? Because, I love you” Bucky said.  
“Old me would be a bit less open to being in space. Yeah, I like who i’ve become. I know I’ve changed you, do you like it? It’s not like either of us know who we were before the events making us, different.” I said. “I love you too babe.”  
“I know it’s cliche but You’ve changed me for the better.” Bucky said and put his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and just listened to our combined breaths for a while. I felt myself finally start to get tired, I yawned.  
“Go get some sleep.” Bucky told me.  
“I don’t want to leave you” I whined and put my head on his thigh and lay out on the launch couches, and slept there. I stirred a little at whispered talk, Tony telling Bucky to get some sleep, and I felt Bucky lift me and put my into my bunk, and I squeezed his hand. I Felt him kiss me quickly, and lay down on the bunk below me. I remember thinking happy things, even thought things were soon going to get worse. 

Much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Wanda more personality. It may be a little while before I post more, I've hit writer's block. So sorry.


	11. DAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE! I couldn't think of a better title. I honestly dont have any idea how to write from the POV of an anorexic, so i'm going to do some reading.

DAP (Depression, Anorexia, and Panic)  
Drowning. I’m drowning. I’m sinking into a green sea, empty of life. The bottom is flat and sandy, and the sky is so, so far away. I’m struggling to swim, and I land on the floor, and there is no air. I’m suffocating.   
I sat up in my bunk and hit my head on the roof of the ship in a cold sweat breathing heavily. I’d been choking on my sheats. I breathed and looked around. I Checked the digital clock embedded in the wall across the bunk hall, it was around Seven AM earth time. I was relieved that I didn’t have to try to fall back asleep. I lay back down stretched. I shivered. Someone’s hand was on my shoulder. I flipped over to see who it was. Bucky pulled his hand away, realizing it was his metal one, which was cold as fuck.  
“Sorry. Everyone is up and where having a meeting.” Bucky said and handed me my favorite lime green hoodie, the only luxury I could bring up. I hoped to the ground, I say the ground, because the ship has fake gravity. It was less gravity than earth though, more like mars’s gravity. I followed Bucky out of the bunks to the table kitchenette area. People spoke about things and I listen to things, taking in little.   
“Sharon and Natasha, Stay together. Not that you can't take care of yourselves, I would feel better if Nat was with you, and Steve would feel the same way.” Thor said making eye contact with each of the girls.  
“Barnes, you are with me. Tony, You're with Ant Man and Falcon. Wanda and Venus.” Thor finished and looked at Tony to speak.  
“When we get there, your stretch of ground to claim will be highlighted in your masks. If you need help…” Tony trailed off. A silence so thick you could cut it with a butter knife followed. We all knew what would happen if we did need help. Everyone would sacrifice themselves for each other in a heartbeat, but we really didn’t want to talk about that.  
“Yeah. Whats our arival time?” I asked.  
“Two days.” Tony and Thor said in unison. I got up, stretched, and walked over to the kitchenette-ish thing to get a cup of coffee.   
“We may have to turn off the fake grav for some time, its power consuming. We can afford to do it when we sleep safely though.” Tony said and tapped a console built into the wall.   
“Wait I want to finish my coffee in grav first.” I said and gulped the fiery hot coffee.  
“Waiting….” Tony joked and I laughed through my coffee, super painful.  
“Stop” I laughed and clutched my nose, burning.  
“Great now there's going to be coffee snot everywhere! Thanks Venus!” Tony Joked and I bent over laughing.  
“Your a dork Tony.” I said and finally stopped laughing, and a stressful burst of laughter escaped Scott. Soon everyone was laughing hysterically, even Vison who I thought was immune to stress laughter. Bucky was laughing silently, we were all the equivalent of the emoji: XD.  
Finally we were done laughing and Tony turned off the gravity. It was super hard, but we somehow managed to play Cards Against Humanity in zero G. The best play:  
Black Card:  
What do I like to think about During Sex?  
White cards:  
My collection of high tech sex toys  
The deformed  
Genetically enhanced supersoldiers  
Fucking a quadruple amputee  
Forgetting the safe word  
Being a motherfucking sorcerer  
German dungeon porn  
The winner Black card:  
Genetically enhanced Supersoldiers.  
Bucky was the Card czar and I won with that play. It was absolutely perfect. We almost couldn’t keep playing because of how much everyone laughed. Tony ended up winning because he’s already every card we play, Also he’s a master of lowbrow laughs.  
Lots of games of zero G ball, basically zero G Basketball. It is less about jumping, more about trajectory. We all took turns training with our propulsion guns, and flying The recon craft, fondly nicknamed fishy, for its shape. It was a building of emotions, soon going to blow.  
It started getting annoying on day two. I constantly blaired Fall Out Boy in my headphones, and People started making backhanded comments to one another. Little petty jabs. It was like a road trip with a bunch of annoying siblings, but instead of “stop stealing my Oreos!” (Oreos are my favorite road trip food) It was “Can YOu NOT??”  
Usually I’m better at people-ing than that time. It was time to sleep and I was so tired of people that flushing myself out the airlock started sounding a bit better every argument I got in. I stretched out on my bunk rejoicing in the fact that soon, we’d get Steve back, fly back to earth, face consequences for going into space without permission, and be done, go our separate ways for a much needed rest. Just a fantasy however. We’d have to fight T’Challa’s army next. Then a vacation where we wouldn’t need to deal with people at every turn. Maybe go camping in the mountains in Montana. With Bucky. So far, I’ve only gotten mad at him once. Wanda offered to calm me with her mind. I turned her down because I have some thoughts I’d rather not have projected into other’s minds.  
I opened my google docs account on one of the small laptops that Tony had stocked the ship with. I found a map app that showed the quadrant of space we were in, and it showed red dots for heartbeats. I Saw the amount in our ship that was necessary, and I looked over at the nearest Cree Planet. Colors designed what color blood any certain species had, and as we neared the Planet, I spotted a small red dot surrounded by blue (Cree) Green (Unknown) and just a smattering of Purple (also unknown). I caught my breath when I saw the little red dot. It could only be Steve. I lay my head on my bunk and plugged my headphones back into my ears and tried to calm myself. I felt a tear trickle out of one of my eyes and I wiped it away quickly. I turned on my playlist and discovered my phone has a sense of humor. It played Drops Of Jupiter(Train), and I chuckled. In a different situation, I’d have changed, but it seemed ok.  
I have no clue how we stayed calm the whole way up. I’d not seen anyone have a brake down. It was inane. I closed my eyes and all I could see was that little red dot. I wondered what they had done to Steve. My mind immediately went to all the worst horrors I could think. Tortured, Cloned to play with our minds, Ripped limb from limb. I shuddered. I pulled my blankets tighter around myself and shook violently. I started panicking. I pulled out my phone and texted Bucky to come to me. He walked over.  
“Whats wrong babe?” He asked. I Hopped into his arms had buried my face in his neck, inhaling his comforting scent. I shuddered and he just held me. Recently my panic disorder had been coming back from the dead. I was so proud when I figured out I’d beaten it. Now it’s… Back. I’m lucky compared to some people who don’t have a person They trust. I Felt the panic going away, my heart beat slowing to a normal pace.  
“Thank you. I felt Panic taking hold.” I said quietly. Now that I take a look at my past, I’ve had depression, anorexia, and Panic attacks. I’m pretty messed up.  
“Its ok. I’ll always help you. I promise.” Bucky said, serious and loving at the same time.  
“I know, I just…” I trailed off.  
“Just what?” Bucky asked.  
“I didn’t tell anyone for fear of being off the team to space. I’m a little afraid of, I have a fear of, I have-” I sighed and whispered “astrophobia” and hung my head.  
“I Love you, but your a little pig headed sometimes. You would be much safer on earth.” Bucky said “But since you're here, You still can help. Nothing out there will hurt you. I’ll make sure you will return to earth with all of us. I promise you.”  
“I love you.” I said and sniffled into his chest.  
“I love you too Venus.” Bucky said.  
“When we get back to earth, Let's go into the mountains, camp in Montana for a few weeks. Like, we’re at civilization's peak, let's go live at its wildest.” I said.  
“We could fish and hunt, cook food over a wood fire, Sleep under the stars, hike for days…” I heard him say.  
“And when it rains, we sleep in a hut we build off bark and-” I yawned. “Tarps that we bring…”  
“And Meditate, Go skinny dipping in a lake no human has swum in for hundreds of years…”  
“And when we get tired of Wilderness, we return to the Tower.” I finished. I was almost asleep and I muttered “If we have a daughter someday, we should name her Meghana.” and I lay down in My bunk again. The last thing I heard was, “Sure thing, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meghana ;) I love that name(Ish thing).


	12. He calls Himself Starlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlord and Rocket BEEF

He Calls Himself Starlord  
I woke up to alarms beeping, people running around, and yelling about being… Docked?  
“Fuck fuck fuck! I hate space!” I heard Natasha yell and Tony dashed by my bunk.  
“Everyone stand ready!” I heard Bucky bark. “Venus, get up, we’re being docked, get ready!” I Sleepily rubbed my eyes. I jumped out of my bunk stretched, cracked my neck, grabbed zappy (The taser I’d zapped T’Challa with), and focused on the door that was being docked to. It didn’t do anything. Suddenly, a burst of static sounds came from the speakers next to the communication panel. A voice came over the speakers and said,  
“What the Hell are you doing in Cree space without extreme guns? Do you even know where the hell you are?” The voice was male, and a voice in the background said “I told you we should have just blown them up back at Sesila-minor!”  
Tony rushed over to the console and Yelled into the voice transmitter, “Why the hell are you docked to our ship? We know where we are, Cree space. We need to wipe them out! Let us go!” Tony was Pissssssssssssed.  
“You obviously don’t know how strong these forces are! If you don’t unlock the door we’re busting in!” The first voice said. Yet another voice said “I am Groot!”  
“I know his voice! He is ern, The eh, oh! Star Prince!” Thor said ecstatically.  
I could hear the eye roll. “Star Lord, damn it! Now unlock the door. We come on peaceful terms” The star Lord guy said  
“Unless you make us mad” Said a deep voice.  
“Not helping Drax” The Star Lord guy said.  
“What gives them the right to not be friendly when we have to?” A gravelly voice asked.  
“We’ll be friendly, but we would rather speak with a couple layers of metal between us.” Bucky said.  
Tony added. “We are all armed, and there are more of us than you, so don’t be so smug about our fighting powers.”  
“Should I unlock the door off?” A woman’s voice asked.  
“Not yet Glam,” Star Lord said. “Why don’t you trust us?”  
“You could be Cree coming to sabatosh our plan before we can pull it off.” I said into the silence.  
“The Cree are complete scum. Impersonating one would demean us.” The Drax guy said.  
“Drax’s wife and kid was killed by Cree, Understandable hatred.” The gravelly voice said.  
“Must you tell every person we meet, that I lost my family to those monsters, small fluffy creature?” Drax asked. Scratching noises came from the other end and hollering from Drax and The Star guy started yelling.  
“I’m ROCKET! NOT A SMALL, FLUFFY, CREATURE!”  
“ARRHEGHA!”  
“Groot, Separate them!”  
“I. AM. GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!”  
Silence on the other side.  
“They sound like fun. Lets invite them on board.” Tony said and flipped the switch as the rest of us screamed for him to not open the door.  
“Thank you.” The leader, Star, said. The door opened and I took in a group of people. A giant tree was holding a little, very angry, Racoon, one of its arms, and a very muscular red and blue mottled guy, Probably Drax, and the racoon is, Rocket? There stood a green woman in a tight black suit, not like Widows. And there was a human, (At least he looked Human), Starlord, presumably. He had strawberry blond hair and was wearing a red leather trench coat. He had a walkman with orange headphones.  
“What is that gun even?” Rocket asked, looking at my hand.  
“Uh, it’s-” I said and he interrupted me.  
“Is it fire? Poison? It doesn’t have a bullet hole. Electricity? Clouds? I’ve seen deadly clouds before-” Rocket said and I said over him.  
“It's a Taser! It conducts electricity into a person and with enough volts, it’s deadly.” I said.  
“Can I see it?” Rocket asked.  
“No. I don’t want your claws scratching it up. I just painted it” I said referring to the neon turquoise coat with different tropical themed stickers.  
“I wouldn’t scratch it! I may have claws, but I can, be gentle,” He put on a shit eating grin, and struck a pose. Oh god, Was that rodent hitting on me? I shivered. There was a long, awkward, silence, and finally the Starlord guy started a conversation.  
“Uhhh, yeah, so, I’m Peter Quill, Starlord, Thats Rocket,” He pointed at the racoon, “Drax,” he pointed at the red and blue guy, “Glamora,” He gestured to the disgusted looking green woman with black and red ombre hair,”and that’s Groot. We are the guardians of the galaxy.” It sounded like he was so proud of himself and his friends.  
“Guardians of the Galaxy, Huh?” Bucky said, in a low rumble “What an, amazing, job you’ve done.” He said with poison in his voice. I looked at him, I saw he was wound tight as a jack-in-the-box. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, he relaxed a little  
“Who shoved a stick up your ass, Tin Man?” Rocket snarled back.  
“Someone put a stick up his ass? Who did this injustes?” Drax stood and thundered.  
“Metaphor, Drax.” Peter said.  
“My arm could snap your neck, like a toothpick. I’d watch your mouth, Little rat.” Bucky growled.  
“I’M NOT A RAT! I’M A PERSON! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ISN’T WHOLE!” Rocket screamed. Bucky stepped forward.  
“You want to test me, rat? I may be incomplete, But you're a mutant. At least I have friends, Unlike you, with your little rag tag gang of space freaks.” Buck growled and I tried to pull him back.  
“Oh like you have friends, you metal freak, I bet your mother-” Rocket’s retort muffled by Groot’s vines.  
“Thank you Groot,” Bucky sneered. I’d never seen him so… pissed in a weird way. I’d seen him cool pissed, I’d seen him pissed at being interrupted, but I’d never seen Spiteful pissed off. It was quite unsexy.  
“Let's just take a break.” Someone suggested. People mingled. I pulled Bucky into the bunk hall. I sat him down on the bottom bunk.  
“What the hell Bucky? Where did that come from?” I asked angrily.  
“Him-” Bucky’s angry look melted off his face. He shuddered. “-A racoon hitting on you. It was, so wrong, I guess,” He put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. “-It triggered me. I’ve never seen myself do that. That was probably very uncool.”  
“Yeah, it was pretty xenophobic of you.” I said. “When you said you were incomplete, did you mean just physically? Or...”  
“I ment-” Bucky sighed and scratched his head behind his ear and slumped. “You know what I meant.”  
I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, “Why aren't you complete? What are you missing?” He turned his face to me, he bumped my nose with his, and the skin around his blue eyes crinkled.  
“You, me, sleeping under the clear, night sky, when we have no world saving to do. Just us, alone.” His voice was husky. I tilted my head sideways so our noses wouldn’t bump as we kissed. It was a soft kisses, very little teeth, well he did bite my lip a little gently. My hand raised soft circles in his hair and with other hand I felt his back, drawing my nails along his muscular shoulders. He pulled away from my lips and gave me a short line of love nips down my neck and along my shoulder. I gasped. He returned to my mouth and I smiled through the kiss. He smiled too and I reseted my forehead on his and we let our breaths mingle.  
“Too bad we don’t have a private place to, retreat to…” I said.  
“Oh man…” Bucky groaned. “I promise a private place to go to when we return to earth.”  
“You make a lot of promises, Bucky.” I said, and smiled. “I Love you” I said.  
“I love you, so much. I don’t know where I’d be if it weren't for you.” Bucky replied.  
“Still on the run?” I asked.  
“Maybe. You should go meet people, I’ll catch up with you Doll. Need to cool off a bit.” Bucky said.  
“Ok Buck. I’ll be social. You should come back out soon. First, i’m going to hide these.” I said pointing at the little love nips.  
“Sorry babe.” Bucky blushed. I walked to the bathroom and put my skin concealer over them and walked out to the rest of the group. I saw the woman, Gamora, talking to Wanda. I walked over and joined the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent posted in a while, I've been at theater camp. We put on Romeo and Juliet Inside out edition.


	13. So NOT Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next 2 chapters will be from Bucky's POV.

So NOT ok.  
I was messing with Peter Quill's Ipod when he first brought up Bucky.  
“Can I ask about Your boyfriend?” He asked.  
“You can, but Don’t expect me to tell you the intimates of our relationship.” I said.  
“No, I just meant how he, went off when his arm was brought up by Rocket. From the way you all acted, it seemed irregular” He said.  
“Quite. His arm is just a sore subject, see?” I said. “I shouldn’t talk about it without his permission, but, he was hurt. Badly. Like, really bad. His arm has only a little to do with that thought. He fell, nearly a mile. Landed on his left arm.” I said, twisting his tapes back into place. “Its fixed. I’ll send you an ipod next time.”  
“What's an Ipod?” Peter asked.  
“It's like your walkmen, but it's smaller, and it is less breakable. It holds ten times what your tapes do.” I explained. “If you can get Tony to make you one, it would be much cooler.”  
“Really? He a mechanic?” Peter asked. I laughed snarkily.  
“You could say that. He’s a genius.” I said.  
“Billionaire,” Scott said as he walked past.  
“Playboy,” Tony said after a silence ensued, no one wanted to say it.  
“Philanthropist.” Natasha finished the joke. Everyone laughed.  
“In that order” Tony shot me a look and I rolled my eyes.  
An alarm went off on the systems and I jumped. Suddenly Tony said something and it was like an activity bomb. People rushing around and readying for flying in space. I knew it meant we were ready for battle. I grabbed my salv, mask, and propulsion guns. I also grabbed my green hoodie. Might as well die in comfort. I Pressed a button on my bunk and a current surrounded it and I started undressing. I looked at the instructions.  
“Undress, two layers of salv, don’t eat any, Dress. It will sink into your skin.” Tony’s hand writing sucked. I followed the instructions, and Bucky slid into the confined space and kissed me quickly. I smiled wanly. I saw he was scared. About me. Going into space.  
“It's going to be alright. I promise.” I said. Me promising, this time. I threw my arms around his shoulder and I felt him shudder. Silently crying. I wished I had Wanda’s powers of growing into his head and calming him. Loudly, in my head, I asked Wanda to calm him slowly. I won’t lie, when he goes into one strong emotion or another, I’m a little scared of him.  
His shudders came less often, and slowly stopped.  
I pushed Bucky away and put my hands on his shoulders and made dead eye contact.   
“Promise me you won't put me over anyone else on this mission.” I said. “I need to know that you will treat me as a comrade instead of a lover.”   
“I promise.” Bucky said, and kissed me slowly, like a goodbye kiss. “From now until we get back to earth, We are teammates, instead of lovers. But first,” Bucky opened his private possessions compartment. And pulled out a small letter. It had something small inside it. “Open it when we know we’re home free.” I looked at him, memorizing his face. I took the package, felt What was, obviously… and slid The package into a pocket. Not breaking eye contact. I nodded and smiled. He pulled me into a hug and whispered “I love you.” and it felt different, like, it meant more.  
“I love you too, Bucky.” I said and I smiled so big my face ached. “I Love you so much, it hurts.”

I was re-dressed, Holstering my grappling hooks, flame guns, and my trusty taser. Guns are dangerous in space, so we have propulsion guns as well. I did have bullet guns, but they were if we entered a gravity holding place. I was armed to the teeth, but most people were armed to the everything. I saw widow outfitting glamora with a poison lipstick, and a hand dagger. I felt my knife, it was in my pocket, cold, and evil feeling. I took deep breaths. Wanda’s voice wormed its way into my head and dulled the panic. I breathed. I was calm and collected. I got dis.  
We all put on our masks and breathed. When tony was bored, he’d added a backup system off an air supply to help. I was a bit more comfortable with them now. The guardians went back into their ship, towing a straddle line so we could ride in with their smaller, faster craft, and Tony put the ship on autopilot. He stepped into his suit, mottafied for space travel, and we held on tight when he opened the airlock. Air out, people in, breathing recycled air, communicating results. No one got sucked out of the airlock and we slowly messed with our propulsion guns to get to the starcraft’s rope. In my eye I was directed to a spot, and my guns were fired. My arms wobbled a little, but I got to my spot. People kept checking vitals, and it was a model procedure.  
“Everyone good?” Tony asked for the millionth time. A chorus of yes’s ensued. Tony did his work well. Mostly, no one talked as we neared the planet. Suddenly, I had an Idea. I pulled out my taser, disabled the zap, and placed antenna on the end that I could use. Sometimes, I see the relation to Tony, because My Zappy, was a beautiful thing. It was like my Taser had gone through the awkward part of her teenaged years, and now was a beautiful creature going out into the wild. I’d made it so I could send electricity without using the suction cups. I raised my hands in triumph.  
“Whatcha doing there bud?” Tony asked me.  
“I just modified my taser to be more useful in this kind of area.” I replied with enthusiasm.  
“In space? Why do you even have that?” Tony asked.  
“Electricity can travel through space.” I said “Even better than on earth!”  
“Especially when the Cree army is all connected!” Peter’s voice said, directing our attention to the army we were approaching. It was massive. Finally, I synced Zappy to my helmet, and Sharron and I’s zone appeared.  
“Wait!” I said, as people had Started to ready themselves for jumping to them. “I’ll only get one shot out of this. It will get a ton. Let me shoot first.” I said. People backed off and put me in the front. I aimed, took a deep breath, and fired.  
At first, nothing happened. People sighed, and readied to jump once more.  
Then, maybe half of all their troops, went limp, and floated away. I felt my stomach flip. Had I just…  
“Oh my god.” I whispered to myself. A chorus of similar reactions, and things of congratulation insued. I felt, empty. I’d just ended, so many…  
I curled into a ball on my rope. I started hyperventilating.  
I heard Wanda in my head, “Venus, don't freak out, its ok, its fine, its ok!” I felt something like a morphine drip going into my system, but it was from my mind. Wanda’s doing. I was slowly having the edge of everything going dark, but it wasn’t sedation. I couldn’t move, but I could see. Wanda didn’t knock me all the way into sleep. Wanda was moving me to a strap, wrapping me into the ship too tightly. She took off the restrictions to my body and mind. Going back into sharp focus. I started to cry. Every gasp, sob, and cry, transmitted to their ears. They know I shouldn’t have come, now, they know that I’m too weak to be one of them. Too weak, too young, too easily broken, a newborn foal.  
“Venus, Venus!” I heard Bucky’s voice on the line. “Listen to me Venus! Everything is going to be ok, we’ll go home, get married, run away to the mountains, where the water is clean and clear, sun shines, and we can see the stars! Everything will be ok…” He rambled on in this vain for sometime, but all I heard was empty promises. We are not ok. We have two wars to fight, and I just eniolated half an army. I’m not ok. I’d stopped crying, so my friends, (besides Bucky and Wanda), thought I was calming down.  
I’m so not ok.  
I’m not ok.  
Not ok.  
Not.  
Not ok.  
NOT. OK.  
I screamed something wordless and long. And loud. I screamed again and again. I felt a pain in my head, but No Wanda, I will not calm down! I’M NOT OK! I’m going to be sick. A needle slid into my arm. My world stopped.


	14. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more Bucky's POV and save drunk Steve.

Steve  
BUCKY’S P.O.V.  
So today’s been fun. Propose to girl. Think she says yes. Girl kills half army, Has brake down. Steve still hostage, but it should be easier than before. I wish fate would decide what type of day I’m having.  
I unhooked Venus from the ship we strapped her too. I Have to remember To see her as a teammate, not a lover. I’m the leader in this situation.  
“Tony, bring the ship over. Wanda, You are going to stay with her, to protect her. I think you're the only one that can help her right now. We go on with the plan. If you think you can't handle it, Join them on the ship. Am I clear?” Tony nodded and the ship drifted next to us. Wanda directed venus to the ship with her powers, and followed. Scott and Sharon drifted toward the ship as well. Vision looked at Everyone.   
“Staying Vis?” Tony asked.  
“Yes. I think the best course of action would be, to stay.” Vis said.  
“Good, we’ll need you.” I said, remembering him shooting a laser at Rhodes.  
Too far, Too slow. We needed to be going faster. I looked around, and directed everyone toward the rope, we had to get going.   
“Ok, it's time to go.” Everyone drifted there separate ways.  
The next three hours went in a blur. A very bloody blur. Suddenly I was being hailed threw the coms, and I realised, that i’d done something I hadn’t done since… Since i’d been The Winter Soldier.  
“Bucky! Snap out of your trance!” I heard Falcon say.  
“What do you want, Sam?” I growled, evilly. Oops.   
“Most of the team is injured. It's just me, you, and Nat left in fighting condition.” Sam said. I looked around. Floating corpses. Billions. I shivered, realizing, this was, most likely, the bloodiest thing i’d ever done. I spun to see sam and Natasha. I smiled.  
“Seems right having, us, go get Steve.” I said and paused. “Mostly me. Oldest friend an all.”  
“Oldest, maybe.” Natasha cracked up.  
“How old are you now Barnes?” Sam asked.  
“Around 100. I’m probably the hottest century old guy there is.” I said.  
“Nah, that's Steve.” Tasha said and we all cracked up.  
“Ok guys, lets go get him.” Sam said after we finished laughing. The stress was getting to us. Suddenly serious, we started searching the wreckage. I searched a rocket engine. I was suddenly very tired. Then, I completely facepalmed.  
“Guys, Didn’t someone say that Steve was in the mother ship?”  
“Oh my god, we’re idiots!” Nat said.  
“You guys… Aren't in the mothership?” Sam said and laughed like ‘you-guys-are-idiots!’  
“Shut up sam, how long did it take you to figure out you were being trolled by Steve when you guys met? Like forty laps?” Natasha spat.  
“Yeah, but at least He didn’t kiss me. From what you’ve told, he was a bad kisser.” Sam said.  
“You wish you kissed me.” Tash Joked.  
“I’d love to kiss you but you definitely turned this argument around.” Sam said.  
“Yeah, I did I guess but we shouldn’t even be arguing. Let’s find Steve.” Nat said.  
Nat and I met up at the mother ship’s hull and worked together to find a chink in the armor. We got in and Located Sam, Together we moved room from room, finally we seemed to reach a huge high security entrance to a place with, lots of cells. Sam had his laptop out and called out that we had breathable air in here. We took off our masks, and walked toward the end. We saw a human form sprawled out on the floor, mumbling something incoherently. I used my metal hand to break the lock. The door swong open, and I saw my best friend. I walked over and crouched next to him.  
I grabbed Steve’s wrist, checked his pulse, it was going strong, blood flow wasn’t the issue. He mumbled something like my name, I looked over at Steve’s face, and smiled.  
“Hay Man.” Steve said, he looked and sounded drugged.  
“Hay Steve, do you know where we are?” I asked.  
“Prison.” He said decisively.  
“Yeah, but where is this Prison?” I asked.  
“Ship, I think. Everything's spinning.” Steve replied.  
“Well you're not wrong, This ship is in outer space Steve.” I told him.  
“Really? We should go home then.” Steve said.  
“Yeah, we gotta, but you gotta stand up.” I said.  
“Oh. I’m not good at that.” He said frowning.  
“If you want to get home, you gotta get up.” I said.  
“Bucky, Lets just carry him.” Natasha said.  
“Natasha? Why are you here?” Steve asked, like he couldn’t believe she had the audacity to go into space.  
“I’m here too man.” Sam said standing behind me.  
“Sam? You’re here too?” Steve said.  
“Lots of people are here, but we’re the only ones who were in good enough condition to get you outta here.” Sam said.  
“Oh. I could have gotten back on my own you know.” Steve rambled, slurring a bit. We all cracked up.  
“What's funny? I could have, I stole a ship.” Steve looked annoyed.  
“Sorry man, you just don’t look like you're in any condition to storm the ship.” Sam said.  
“Oh.” Steve looked like a disappointed toddler. “Ok.”   
“Let's go Steve, We need to fix what they did to you.” I said and lifted Steve of the floor, and Steve promptly puked all over the cell.  
“Yuck, sorry.” He mumbled. We carefully stepped   
“Just means they fed you something.” I said trying not to puke myself. We lifted him up and sam took his other arm around his neck. Natasha readied Steve’s face mask, and we placed it on His face after Steve puked again. Soon the three of us that were in working order were at the door. We put steve in a sling improvised from Natasha’s jacket. We flew, and Steve was just looking around at space like he was seeing it for the first time, which was likely to have been true. As soon as we got back into hailing range, Tony spoke into the silence.  
“Did you get him?” Tony asked.  
“Yeah, He’s a little drugged though.” Nat said and we heard cheering I knew people couldn’t see it but I was beaming. It was such a relief to have him back. Soon, I could go back to being Bucky, instead of a bad Steve impersonator.  
The airlock opened at we drifted into the ship. The airlock door closed behind us, and air wooshed into the airlock, and the doors into the ship opened, to wild cheering. It was somewhat sub done because of how hurt we were as a whole. I immediately looked for Venus.  
“She’s not doing so well. She’s in the bunks, She won't respond to anything. Or anyone.” Wanda said into my head. I helped Steve to a seat, took off his mask, and walked toward the bunks.  
I Saw her. She was just staring off into infinity. I knelt in front of her, and took her hands, her hands are so small when I held them, Like a child's.  
“Venus?” I said. I saw her eyes flicker to me, then back to nothing.  
“Please say something.” I said. She didn’t respond. I Lay my head on her leg, I felt the tears coming, but I blinked them away. She was too good for the 1,000 yard stare.   
“I thought it was going to be ok.” I whispered. I Felt her hands twitch.  
“I made too many promises. I’m sorry.” I whispered.  
“Please.” I crocked. She looked down at me again, blinked picked her hand up and put it on my head, she traced circles in my hair like before we went out on the mission. A ghost of a smile played on her lips. But soon her eyes went scared again. She looked around started trembling and hyperventilating. She held out her arms for me and whined something incoherent. I took her into my arms and she whimpered. I whispered things that I knew would calm her down. She for a long time just held me. I held her, and I felt the shoulder of my shirt getting wet.  
“I-” She said. “I couldn’t have.”  
“It was self defense. Just don’t think about it right now.” I said and swallowed.  
“I know. Just don’t think I can.” She whispered.  
“You’re strong, but sometimes you need to lean on someone else.” I said.  
“Shouldn’t have come.” her hands twitched violently. “I'm a burden on everyone else.”  
“No” I said. “I refuse to believe you.”  
“Then you’re in denial.” She said coolly.  
“If you were a burden you wouldn’t be here at all.” I responded. She sighed.  
“No offence Bucky, I just kinda want to be alone. I appreciate you coming and seeing me and all but…” She sighed and squeezed my hands.  
“You don’t-” I said and reconsidered. “Ok, but if you need anything, please, please see me. We got Steve back, just so you have something good to think about.”  
“Ok,” She said.  
“I love you, Venus” I said.  
“I know, I love you too Bucky.” She responded, and I walked away. I saw her fiddling with the letter I’d given her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venus noooooo why you do dis.


	15. Me (Because Sometimes We Forget)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what is going through Venus's head, trying to make scene of whats happened that day.

Me (Because Sometimes We Forget)  
My name is Venus Gabriel Lee.  
I’m 25 years old.  
My favorite food is Mint Chocolate chip Ice cream.  
My favorite color is purple.  
I’m blond and not stupid.  
I Have a brother and my parents are dead.  
I have a degree in Psychology.  
I was Pregnant but it's gone.  
I’m in love with Bucky Barnes.  
I Live in Vermont, and New York.  
I started World War Three because I Broke up with T’Challa.  
Bucky says it wasn’t my fault.  
I think Bucky Proposed to me.  
I’m in space but I’m going back to earth to fight the next war.  
We saved Steve from the Blue guys.  
I Killed many of the blue guys.  
I don’t know what I’m going to do anymore.  
Bucky asked me if I need anything.  
I want food, but If I eat, I’ll puke.  
I hate who I am.  
But I have to keep going.


	16. Healing a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C:

Healing a Little  
I got up, and my legs wobbled, and I walked towards the entrance to the main recreation room. Someone had turned on the gravity back on, people were laughing, eating, drinking, and playing card games and such around me, or bandaging themselves. I saw Steve sitting in a hospital ish area, he was being interrogated about what had happened, he also seemed a little sub done.  
Wanda and Gamora were drinking coffee in the kitchen area, and lots of people were playing chess and CAH. I felt Wanda looking into my head.  
“Do you need help Venus?” Wanda asked.  
“No. I don’t know why I even got up.” I thought back. Since I had entered the doorway, the room had quieted. Bucky was looking at me concernedly. I smiled a little at everyone.  
“I just wanted coffee.” I Said into the silence. I walked into the kitchen I felt Bucky’s presents behind me. I felt the tears coming so I turned away from him and walked to the coffee machine and turned it on. It made a loud sound, and it covered up my quiet sniffles. His flesh arm went around me and held me close. My head bent and I looked down at my feet.  
“Over the hills, in the forest, under the sky so blue.” He whispered and paused waiting for me, and when I didn’t, He continued. “Over the lands, under the sea, this is where I love you.” I turned into him and buried my face in his chest. But, somewhat muffled,  
“No ware too far, No Trip too long, Always Close by,” I said, “This is where I love you. No matter,” I said.  
“The place” Bucky said.  
“The Time” I mumbled.  
“The life.” Bucky whispered.

The End…

(A/N)... Other than some plot points I need to tie up. Except just one, I can't just explain away another war, Can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding a ton of little short stories to this one, Also, I will be making a next part. I hope you've enjoyed My Compleatly Mad Gardain Angel. Love all who have taken the time to read my story, I know there were so many mistakes, and anyone to wade through them is a true hero :P


End file.
